Kingdom Hearts: The One To The Door
by KingdomFlyRunner
Summary: Right After KH2. Sora and Riku just defeated Xemnas, and finally came home, but mysterious figures come and ruin it and try to take Sora away. What do they want with Sora? Sora starts to have these wierd dreams to after the event, and it keeps showing this boy Ventus, who strangly looks like Roxas.
1. Chapter 1

**MY FIRST STORY! YEAH! I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY!**

XxXxX

_**Kingdom Hearts: **_

_**The One To The Door**_

"W-We're back," Sora said happily while wiping a tear away, finally he was back on the Island with Kairi and Riku. After two long years of fighting Heartless, Ansem, Nobodies, Organization XIII he was finally back home. Kairi kneeld down to Sora after he spoke and held out her hand.

"You're home," Kairi spoke softly. Sora blinked twice and continued smiling as he threw his hand back a little, then he grabbed Kairi's hand, with Kairi's good luck charm she gave Sora to keep him safe, in the middle. Suddenly an unfamiliar voice broke out, breaking apart the reunion of the friends finally back home, ending their journey.

"How sweet, he got a little girlfriend while we left him," the dark voice said, sending up chills up everyone's spines.

"Yeah, to bad we have to break up their little homecoming though, hehe, oh well, not like I like I care," another feminine voice mocked. Sora got up to his feet and let go of Kairi's hand, he still had the good luck charm in his hand.

"Show yourselves!" Sora yelled out to the voices, then after he yelled a dark corridor opened up and two black cloaked figures came out of it with hoods pulled up to cover their faces. Everyone gasped as they saw them, and immediately summoned their weapons. One was a man because the body was big and more muscular then the other that seemed to have a female figure,"I thought you were all gone! We destroyed the Organization!" Sora yelled at them demanding for an answer from how there are still two Organization members left, and possibly more.

"My dear boy we aren't part of the Organization, you now just defeated, we are part of a different Organization, we just wear these coats to help protect us from the darkness of dark corridors," the man explained.

"Well, what do you want then?" Riku asked, the two snickered at that.

"We want him," the women answered as she pointed here finger at Sora, Sora gasped and took two little steps back. Kairi then stepped in front of Sora with Riku, King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy.

"LIKE WE'RE GOING TO LET THAT HAPPEN!" Kairi yelled at them aiming her, Destiny's Embrace at the two. She just learned she could use the keyblade, so she barely knows how to use it like Sora and Riku, but she'll do anything to help Sora, who she had a crush on ever since she met him.

"Well, why don't we let him choose," the man spoke slowly, Sora then stepped out.

"There's no way I'll come with you," Sora stated as he raised his keyblade and pointed it at the man,"besides, what do even want with me?" Sora asked a little curious. Although the man had the hood covering his face you could tell that he smiled at Sora's statement.

"Oh Sora, you all ready know why we want you, although you did when you were a baby, I'm sure you have some glimpses of that memory," the man explained. Sora looked at him confused, as well as everyone else. Soon enough he raised his hand to Sora,"Maybe you need a little nudge," as soon as the man said that Sora gave a short gasp and fell down to the ground, dropping his keyblade and clutched his head tightly.

"Ugh.. ugh.. what's.. ugh... happening.. ugh.. to.. me?" Sora asked under his breath in the middle of his grunts of pain from his head.

"SORA!" everyone yelled to their fallen friend, Kairi the loudest. Kairi knelled nest to Sora, trying to comfort him, trying to stop the pain but it didn't work. Riku became enraged as he turned back to the two hooded figures.

"What did you do to him!?" Riku yelled at them.

"I simply, just gave him a little nudge to know which is the right side he should choose," the man explained. Sora soon stopped grunting in pain and everything fell silent, Riku turned back to Sora. Sora stopped clutching his head and stood up with his eyes closed. Kairi stood up and looked at him, something was different about Sora.

"Sora?" Kairi asked as she reached her hand towards his face, but before her hand reached his face, Sora opened his eyes. Kairi gasped as she saw his eyes weren't his beautiful brilliant sky blue eyes, instead they were a dull light gray with no pupils, and looked very tired. Then all of a sudden a strong gust of wind blew everyone away from Sora, Sora just stood there. The man walked over to Sora and grabbed Sora's shoulder.

"Come Sora, we have much to do," he spoke to Sora as he began to walk away with Sora, still holding his shoulder, and summoned a dark corridor. The man and women were about to walk in with Sora, but Sora unexpectedly stopped and just stood there. The man tried to push Sora, but he just stood there like he was glued to the sand.

"_Sora! Stop you got to take control! Don't let them take you" _A voice, that sounded like a boy, screamed at Sora in his head, but Sora didn't budge, he only flinched his fingers a little, unfortunately that was it. The voice sighed and said one more thing,"_Sora! They hurt Kairi!" _Then Sora flinched and blinked and his eyes turned back to his brilliant blue orbs. It didn't take long for Sora to notice the man was still holding his shoulder. Sora looked up and the man, who seemed to be shocked, with daggers in his eyes.

"Let me go!" Sora yelled at the man as he freed himself from the man's grasp and summoned his keyblade. The man was to shocked by Sora breaking through his spell that he didn't try to keep Sora from escaping his grasp.

"How did you break out of that?!" the women asked in rage, as she walked over to Sora. She tried to grab him but Sora moved away just in time. Sora glared at her, if looks could kill the women would be dead cause Sora was furious. He just came home from a two year long journey, finally saved his friends and all the worlds, and here these two are trying to take him away again.

"Don't touch me," Sora growled.

"Sora!" Sora turned back quick to the sound of his name being called and he smiled and saw it was his friends and they were alright. The man and women took this chance to grab him and came after him and grabbed both of his arms. Sora gasped and struggled to get out of their grip as they started pulling him towards the dark corridor that was still open.

"Let go! Let me go! Guys!" Sora yelled pleading his friends to help, as he still struggled to get out of the two hooded man and woman's grasp. His friends then started running towards him.

"Foolish boy," the man said as he pushed Sora's friend back down with another gust of wind.

"NO!" Sora screamed once more still struggling. Kairi looked up and saw Sora being taken away from her once more, she became enraged and got up. As soon as Kairi got up she charged at the two holding Sora with her keyblade up in the air and yelled out a battle cry. The women just kicked Kairi back as she came up and knocked her back on the sand.

"KAIRI! YOU'LL PAY FOR TH-" Sora yelled outraged but was interrupted when the women knocked him in the back of the head really hard, knocking him unconscious.

"Just shut up," the women said under her breath as she and the man began dragging the unconscious Sora to the dark corridor. They were about to walk in when something hit the man at the back of the head now knocking him unconscious, too. This caused the man to let go of the arms he was holding Sora with and fell to the ground, the woman gasped and turned to who was the culprit, it was Kairi.

"Why you little-" but then she was hit at the side by a Dark Firaga and stepped back letting go of Sora, causing Sora to fall to the ground, she then looked to who hit her and it was Riku aiming the Way to Dawn at her.

"You try and hurt my friends, and I'll kill you," Riku growled. The women just looked at him angry under her hood, she soon looked over to where Sora was and saw Kairi dragging him out of the way with the help of King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy. The women sighed and walked over to the man and put one arm over her shoulder and held his waist.

"Tch, fine you won this time, but we will return and we will have Sora," the women claimed as she walked through the dark portal, leaving a dead silence among everyone.

XxXxX

**So what do you think? It's my first story, so if any of you don't think it's good cut me some slack, and if you want more don't forget to Review and Follow**


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING: This chapter has some blood in it, but not that much gory, just explains some blood. ENJOY!**

XxXxX

Sora grunted and stirred, he soon opened his eyes slowly and saw he was actually standing and he was on a world he didn't even know. Sora looked around at his surroundings confused, at first he thought those two figures, that man and woman actually took him, but he shook the thought off because he would probably be like a cell and not in wide open space outside like he was now, and it actually felt strange, like he was in a dream. Sora saw that his surroundings were a trail that was straight forward with trees at the sides. Sora then looked forward and saw a lively looking town at the end of the road. Sora tilted his head to the side like he always does when he's a little confused, and Sora decided to walk forward to the town. Sora walked closer and closer to the town and noticed as he was getting closer everything changed to a more dead feeling and the trees and village buildings started burning and the people he saw as he got closer looked from happy to sadness and fearful and running for their lives. Sora then started to quicken his pace and everything started getting worse. Sora soon broke out to a run and finally reached the village, but once he reached there all he did was widen his eyes and stare in shock.

Everything was burning, and destroyed. Men, women, and children ran everywhere, and dead bodies laid there still and motionless, some with multiple stab wounds and gashes through their bodies. Sora then saw a castle, not a big castle, a small castle at a top of a hill beyond the village, and Sora stared at it with a little bit of wonder. Sora then put his head back down and saw a man running straight for him. Sora knew he didn't have time to get out of the way and braced for impact, and closed his eyes, but his eyes shot right back open as he heard a fire from a gun. Sora saw the man who was running at him get shot and fall straight through Sora, as if he was a ghost. Sora widened his eyes and looked behind him at the man that went through him, and saw him dead with a gunshot right at his back bleeding out.

"Heh heh hehe haha, man this is fun,"said a weird crazy like voice behind Sora. Sora looked behind him and saw a man holding a revolver gun, that also had a blade over it, and it was black with a mysterious red marking on it that Sora avoided, because when he looked at it he became to feel dizzy. The man had two of these guns, and held one in each of his hands, the guns were big as well, which made Sora wonder how he was holding it because the man was skinny and looked in an almost sickly condition. The man wore and blood red cloak and under he wore skinny black jeans with some tears and blood stains on them. He also had black, red, and brown spiked belts around his waist with holsters where he had to keep his guns. The man also had a red shirt with a black marking that was the same as the red ones as on his guns. Sora then looked at the man's face and saw claw marks all around his face, and his eyes were pure white, possibly because he had scratches that went through them. The man also man buzz cut hair that Sora had trouble seeing what color it was, but, it appeared to be dark grey. Sora got chills go down his spine as he saw the man. The man walked over to the man on the ground that went through Sora.

"J-Just... g-give u-up..*cough cough*.. n-no way y-you'll g-get t-to h-him..*cough cough cough*" the man Sora thought was dead choked out to the other man, who walked over and crouched down at the man.

"What makes you so sure?" The crazy looking man asked the dieing man on the ground, pointing his guns at the man. The man coughed some more coughing up some blood, Sora just watched in horror, unable to do anything.

"B-Because.. his l-light.. i-is t-to strong... f-for y-you... p-people t-to... t-touch..." the man choked out again with some more blood.

"Well, we'll just see about that," the crazy man spoke as he shot his gun at the mans head, and as soon as he shot Sora flashed away from there to what looked like a castle that was falling apart and burning.

"Is this the castle I saw up the hill...?" Sora asked himself as he saw he was in just a hallway. Sora was about to walk to check more out but a women ran past him holding something in her arms. The women appeared to be around her thirties, with brown crimson hair like Sora, with a hint of blond, kinda like Roxas's hair, and she wore and little torn white dress cloak.

"W-Why does she seem familiar to me somehow?" Sora asked himself as he ran after the women following her. Sora caught up to the women and saw she was holding a baby, with a little blond haired boy, that kinda looked as if he were Roxas as a child. The women son reached to a room that was all white with pods that looked like a part of a Gummi Ship, and some computers, that looked like they were assigned to the pods. The women put the little boy in first in one of the pods and was about to put he baby in, but the door burst open by a muscular man that had a big, long scythe that had a skeleton look to it, with a skull, which its eyes closed. It also had chains on the long handle that looked like it could be shot out. He wore a long black cloak that was zipped up, so you couldn't see what he wore underneath. His face was completely normal without scrapes, scratches, or claw marks on it. The man had pitch black long, shoulder length hair, that was also spiky a bit (Just imagine it kindve like Xemnas's hair and Saix's combined). The man's eyes are what were really interesting, because they were a dark silver gray with very small pupils, that were hard to see, so it looks like he didn't have any.

"Give me the boy," The man spoke in a very dark tone, almost demonic.

"I'm not giving you my baby!" The women yelled back in a slightly shaky voice. The man just smirked and shot a dark ball out of his scythe and shot at one of the computers. Once that darkness hit it the pod the blond haired boy was in immediately shut in and shot out of the room and castle, and you could see it leave completely from this world, Sora and the women gasped. Sora just glared his death glare, which to Xigbar looks like he just flushed down his goldfish, because Sora wanted to just jump at the man and just attack him with his Keyblade, but he felt like he had more hate build up inside him from looking at this man, but Sora didn't pay mind to it.

"Now, the boy," The man spoke calm as he rushed at the women and knocked her aside with the blade side of his scythe.

"AAHHH!" The women yelled out as she dropped the baby she was holding to the floor and hit the wall. Sora held his hand out to her, then noticed of how worried he was for this woman he didn't even know. The man just smirked and walked over to the baby that was crying as loud as he could.

"Now calm down child, and come with me," in a calm voice as he reached out to the baby. As the man was about the grab the child a strong warm light started to glow from the baby's heart and exploded knocking the man back the wall. Sora only just stared at the scene with his eyes widened as big as they can, with his mouth dropped to the ground.

"Rgh," the man growled as he stood right back up, and he had a big gash on the right side of his cheek, and had darkness seeking out of it,"It seems, even though just as a baby you're strong, I guess I'll wait though until you grow older, and open the door, but for people not to sense the power you have, I'll just have to block it," the man explained as he summoned a little black ball of darkness in his hand, and walked over to the baby. Once he was at the baby he put the darkness inside the baby, as the baby squirmed around trying to shake the darkness out,"Now go to a different world," the man spoke as he grabbed and put the baby into one of the pods. Once he put the baby in he walked over to one of the computers, and he typed in something. After he did, the door of the pod closed and was sent off, just like the little boy from earlier.

"See you when you're ready," The man spoke as he soon turned to the woman who was dying with a big gash at her side, bleeding out, as Sora continued to watch in horror.

"M-My.. **cough** s-son.. w-will d-defeat y-you..." the women with big blue eyes like Sora choked out, right before she died. Sora just stumbled back in horror and shock.

"Time to wake up Sora," Sora heard a voice say to him as he turned to see the man staring at him, smirking sending chills down Sora's spine.

"H-How..-" Sora started trembling, but was cut off as the man shot the chains, that were around his scythe and wrapped around Sora. Sora gasped and struggled against the chains, but no avail. Sora looked back at the man as he disappeared and reappeared right in front of Sora, and he leaned down to Sora's ear and spoke softly, as Sora was frozen in fear.

"_You are the one who will open the door..." _was the last thing Sora heard as he blacked out.

XxXxX

**So what do you think of the second chapter? I hope you like it :3. Review if you want more! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, I'm glad and surprised how much people actually like my story. Almost everyday, I come home after school and check my email, then I see a new follower, or some one has added it to their favorites. THANK YOU! I was surprised to see even one following the story. ENJOY CHAPTER 3! **

XxXxX

"So, what do you think we should do your majesty? They seem pretty serious, and won't give up that easily, they almost got away with taking Sora away," Riku asked and explained to the little mouse king of Disney Castle. Mickey crossed his arms above his little chest and closed his eyes in thought, then he looked up at the tall sixteen year old boy with a little bit of worry on his eyes.

"Gosh Riku, I honestly don't know what to do, except take Sora away from Destiny Islands and hide him somewhere safe," Mickey explained as he glanced over to Sora. Sora was still unconscious and laid on the sand with Kairi by his side, and his head on her lap.

"But Gawrsh, Sora just came home, and Donald and I know how much he missed it, are you sure we should do that?" Goofy questioned his King.

"That's why I'm so unsure about the plan myself Goofy," Mickey answered to his Royal Knight.

"Maybe we can just stay here and help look after him," Donald thought he could suggest, but Mickey shook his head.

"But we still have a castle to go back to," Mickey said in response. Donald and Goofy nodded in agreement, but then put their heads down, sad that they didn't know of a way to protect their friend.

"Then you should go back to the your castle Your Majesty, me and Riku can stay as close as we can to him, and make sure nothing happens," Kairi explained, still by Sora's side, stroking some of Sora's crazy, spiky hair.

"I don't know if it would be enough to protect him, Kairi, but maybe it will work, after all if I was at full strength then they would be toast, I just am little out of energy because of Sora's and my battle with Xemnas, I'm sure it's the same with Sora, too," Riku explained walking up to Kairi and Sora, kneeling down. All of the sudden Sora started breathing heavy, almost laboring, and grunting in pain. Sora started to kick around, almost as if he were running.

"Sora?" Kairi asked worried a little for her best friend, getting up and stepping away a little with Riku. Soon enough everyone, started to crowd around Sora, but kept their distance because of how wildly Sora was kicking his legs, and now swinging his arms all over the place.

"What's... going... on..?" Sora murmured under his breath.

"Did he fall asleep while he was unconscious? It's like he's having a nightmare," Riku asked

"It sure seems like it Riku," Mickey answered

"Who... are... they...?... Why... do... they... seem... familiar..?" Sora asked some more in his sleep. Everyone started to become more worried and confused.

"_Sora, What are you dreaming about?" _Kairi asked to herself in her mind. Sora started to kick even more, and swing his arms more rapidly.

"No... no... no …. NO!" Sora screamed as he slept.

"Sora!" Kairi yelled as she ran up to the sleeping Keyblade Wielder, and hugged him, hoping it will help. Sora started to struggle a little trying to wiggle his way out of Kairi's hug, but he soon started to stop and calm down. Sora even soon enough fluttered his eyes open slowly, he then saw that Kairi has hugging him. Sora slowly raised his arms up and hugged her back.  
"Kairi..." Sora said under his breath. Kairi didn't know he was awake, until she heard him say her name. Kairi pulled back from the hug and saw Sora awake and calm, with his beautiful, blue orbs staring back at hers. Kairi couldn't help herself but smile, and tear up a little.

"Sora!" Kairi yelled happy, and pulled him back into a big hug. Riku, King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy all smiled at the two. After about one more minute of hugging, Sora and Kairi let go and stood up. Sora had trouble at first, but thankfully, Riku came over and helped him up.

"Thanks Riku," Sora thanked as Riku gave a nod understanding.

"Sora, are you feeling okay?" Mickey asked walking up to him. Sora nodded to show he was okay.

"Why do you ask?" Sora asked the little king,"It's not just because of those two people, who tried to kidnap me, is it?"

"No, you looked like you were having a nightmare. Do you remember what it was about?" Mickey asked the fifteen year old.

"Oh yeah, I think I did have a nightmare, but I don't remember anything about it at all about it," Sora explained as the little King nodded. Honestly, Sora remembered the dream very much. How couldn't he anyway? It was so weird and unforgettable. Sora hated that he lied, but Sora felt like his friends would worry too much, he didn't want them to be.

"Okay," Mickey said while he nodded, but Riku knew something was up. Riku could tell easily if Sora was lying or not, for him, reading Sora was like an open book. Riku shook it off though, he would check later. There was a silence between he group for a little bit, until Sora decided to break the silence.

"So, what now?" Sora asked, everyone looked at each other worried and questionably, wondering what to do, especially how to protect Sora.

"Well, all we know is that we have to protect you from the people who tried to take you away," Mickey explained.

"Kairi and I think maybe we should keep an eye on you everyday, they did say they will come back, after we got you away from them, while you were unconscious," Riku explained some more, but Sora looked at him with a little pout.

"I don't need to be babysat!" Sora shouted, waving his hands up in the air a little. Riku chuckled, and walked over to his best friend.

"Yes you do," Riku said in response, while ruffling Sora's hair a little. Sora shook his head, and stepped back from Riku.

"Do not," Sora pouted crossing his arms over his chest.

"You're such a child Sora," Riku said, putting his hands on his hips.

"Am not!" Sora yelled over.

"_Yes you are," _A voice said inside Sora's head.

"WOW!" Sora shouted, taken back from the voice that just spoke to him, while everyone looked at him with questionable looks. Sora then realized they probably didn't hear the voice to,"You guys didn't hear that?"

"_Of course they don't," _the voice said again. Sora got jump scared again by the voice.

"Hear what Sora?" Kairi asked

"The voice," Sora answered, preparing for the voice to speak again, so he won't get scared again.

"What voice?" Riku asked

"_Me," _the voice said again, sounding a little amused, as if it knew they wouldn't hear, but decided to say it anyway.

"THAT VOICE! It just said 'Me'," Sora screamed.

"Calm down Sora," Kairi spoke up, putting her hands up,"We don't hear any voice."

"Then, why do I?" Sora asked, everyone just shrugged and started talking about what to do.

"_You only hear me because I'm in you're head and heart,"_ the voice responded

"_Who are you?" _Sora asked inside his head

"_Oh come on, my voice doesn't found familiar at all, you just met me not that not ago, before the final fight with Xemnas," _the voice explained.

"_Roxas?" _Sora wondered

"_Yep it's me,"_ Roxas responded

"_Hey are you that voice that spoke to me, while I was being hypnotized, or something, by those two people?" _Sora asked his nobody inside his head.

"_Honestly... no, I wasn't," _Roxas answered

"_Then who could it be? I think it actually sounded like you,"_ Sora thought

"_Sorry Sora, but it wasn't, I have know idea who," _Roxas said

"_That's weird," _Sora said in response

"_You can say that again," _Roxas humored

"Sora?" Sora heard Riku say, as he turned to see his best friend looking at him with a confused face,"Are you okay? You were spacing out or something, are you still hearing voices inside your head?"

"Oh.. uhh... kinda," Sora hesitated, he didn't know if he should say that he was hearing Roxas, but he gave up and said it,"actually yeah, it's Roxas," Sora said.

"Roxas?" Riku asked in wonder and confusion.

"Yep," Sora reassured

"Huh, well it actually would make since I guess, I going to check up with the King right now, see if he thought of a plan or not," Riku explained as he walked way.

"_Why'd you give me away!"_ Roxas yelled

"_What? It's not like you're under cover or anything, what does it matter?" _Sora asked

"_Because... honestly, you're right," _Roxas agreed

"_Told ya," _Sora said

"_Hey, shut up,"_ Roxas defended

"_No,"_ Sora refused

"_Sora!" _Roxas yelled

"_What?"_ Sora asked

"_Stop it!" _Roxas yelled again

"_Stop what?"_ Sora asked, messing around

"_UGH!"_ Roxas screamed

"_Hehe, I think I like this,"_ Sora teased

"_Well, I don't,"_ Roxas whined

"_That's the point, I'm messing with you,"_ Sora explained

"_You better stop,"_ Roxas warned

"_What are you going to do?"_ Sora asked

"_This,"_ Roxas said, and as soon as he did, Sora got a big headache that was really painful. Sora clutched his head, the pain was unbearable. Sora looked at his friends, and to his relief, they didn't see him struggling with the pain in his head, but he better try to make it stop before they do.

"_AHHH! Okay, okay, I'll stop, just as long as you stop," _Sora pleaded

"_Perfect," _Roxas said after laughing in amusement, he seemed to like hurting Sora. Sora's head stopped hurting, and started to walk over to the Paopu tree and sat on it.

"_Hey Roxas?" _Sora asked for his nobody in his head, once he was on the tree.

"_What?" _Roxas answered with a question

"_Can Kairi and Namine do the same?" _Sora asked

"_I don't know, I think you have to ask her yourself," _Roxas explained

"_Man,"_ Sora said in a complaining voice

"_What?" _Roxas asked

"_Do you know how weird that would be though, 'Hey Kairi, I was just wondering, do you hear voices in your head like i do?'" _Sora explained

"_I guess that would be weird,"_ Roxas said

"_I told you so,"_ Sora responded

"_Yeah, yeah, hey everyone's coming over hear, quiet,"_ Roxas warned

"_What, it's not like they can hear you,"_ Sora explained

"_Just.. be quiet, and stop talking to me, shhhhhhh,"_ Roxas shushed

"_Okay, okay, sheesh," _Sora said, as he turned over to his friends who were walking up on the bridge to the little island.

"Hey guys," Sora said as he jumped of the side ways tree and walked over to his friends.

"Sora, we made up our minds on which ways to protect you from the people after you," Riku explained, Sora gulped a little wondering what the decisions might be.

"First one is, you either go to Radiant Garden and the Restoration Comity will protect you, or come to Disney Castle with us, and we'll watch over you," Mickey explained the first choice, which made Sora sink down a little, at the thought of having to leave his Islands and friends, after all he went through, and now he has to leave again.

"_Calm down Sora, they haven't told the other one yet,"_ Roxas reassured his somebody.

"_Yeah.. I guess you're right Roxas,"_ Sora replied back

"_You guess? No I am right," _Roxas teased, making Sora chuckle, but he kept it to himself and Roxas in his head.

"Second, is you stay home, and Kairi and I have to watch over you everyday, whether you like to be babysat, or not," Riku explained teasing a little with the babysitting.

"I guess..." Sora started, but pausing wondering which one he would choose. The first one would mean he have to leave his home, but at Radiant Garden, there's so many fighters there that would protect him, and Disney Castle, staying with Donald and Goofy, in a world that prevents darkness from entering, which means no enemies coming through dark corridors and taking him away. Second, he can stay home at Destiny's Islands with his friends, which he's been fighting for the past two years, but it's just Riku and Kairi here, and there's no telling what these people might do to get to him. These guys could kill Riku and Kairi! Sora didn't know what to choose, Roxas actually began to become impatient.

"_Come on Sora! Choose Already! _Roxas complained

"_Shut up Roxas! This is harder then it seems, and if you're in my head then you should hear what I think, then you could hear the reasons why this is so hard!" Sora_ yelled back in his head.

"_Oh right, sorry Sora," _Roxas apologized. Sora could feel the guiltiness Roxas was feeling now, and felt bad himself, too.

"_It's okay Roxas, sorry for making you feel guilty,"_ Sora reassured

"_Thanks Sora,"_ Roxas thanked.

"I guess, I'll choose..." Sora started again, getting everyone's attention more then ever,"Staying here, on Destiny's Islands," Sora finally finished, and everyone nodded in agreement.

"This is what you choose Sora?" Mickey asked, making sure if the boy would want to change his mind, but Sora nodded his head.

"Yes," Sora answered, and Mickey nodded once more.

"Welp, I hope you guys take good care of yourself, and be careful," Mickey explained as he started to walk away with Donald and Goofy.

"WAIT!" Sora yelled running after them, and they all stopped and turned to Sora.

"What is it Sora?" Goofy asked

"Where are you guys going?" Sora asked

"To our home world, Sora'" Donald answered

"Without saying goodbye," Sora said a little disappointed.

"Well, why not," Mickey spoke having no problem with it. Sora nodded and faced Donald and Goofy as Mickey went over to Riku and Kairi to say goodbye to them first.

"I guess, this is it then, huh," Sora spoke as he began to get tears in his eyes,"Two years of fighting by each others side, and defending all the worlds together, and now we have to say goodbye."

"No!" Donald yelled in response, as Sora jumped in surprise.

"We're not leaving permanently Sora," Goofy started

"We'll always come back to visit," Donald continued, Sora smiled a little at the thought, and a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Then, I'll see you round guys," Sora said as they all pulled in to a big great hug.

"Ready to go fellas," Mickey said as Sora, Donald, and Goofy pulled away from each other, and nodded as a response, and Mickey nodded back. As Donald and Goofy left into the shack, where the Gummi Ship transporter is, Mickey walked up to Sora, and Sora looked down a the Mouse, soon enough kneeling down to his height.

"Sora, you're a great brave young man, a will to fight for the light as strong as light itself. You also are one of the greatest Keyblade Wielders, I've ever seen, along with one of the strongest hearts. I might not have known you as long as Donald and Goofy, but I'll miss you just as much as they will, I'm sure," Mickey explained, and as he finished, he held his hand out to Sora.

Sora was left speechless, from what the King had just said to him, leaving his mouth open wide a little. Sora soon enough shook it off and smiled. Sora reached for the King's hand and shook it.

"Thanks Your Majesty," Sora thanked as they parted their hand from each other, and Mickey chuckled his famous laugh.

"Please, Sora you can always call me Mickey," Mickey explained, and Sora chuckled.

"Right, thanks Mickey," Sora thanked again, as he stood up with Riku and Kairi walking by his side.

"Goodbye Mickey," Riku said, and Mickey nodded, as he turned and walked into the shack to where Donald and Goofy were.

After about two minutes, three beams of light shot up to the sky, meaning that Mickey, Donald, and Goofy, had already left. Sora, Riku, and Kairi sat on the Paopu tree together watching the beams of light shoot up to the sky. Suddenly, Sora felt two tears fall down his cheek. One tear was his while, the other wasn't.

"_Roxas was that you?"_ Sora asked

"_Yeah,"_ Roxas answered

"_Why are you crying?"_ Sora asked again

"_Because although they never knew me, they still feel like great friends,"_ Roxas explained, and Sora smiled at that. And looked back up to the sky, and saw the three beams of light fade away.

"Yeah, they are," Sora said out loud still smiling up at the sky.

XxXxX

**Well, this chapter is longer, mostly because of Roxas' and Sora's mind conversation, but yeah, I decided to have them talk to each other, I mean all of people did it in their fan fictions, so I decided to do the same. Can you actually imagine that being in Kingdom Hearts 3, cause that would be amazing, and I can imagine some funny parts from it too. Next time, we'll see the enemies, and see Sora's family. REVIEW FOR MORE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, I'm getting Reviews which means more chapters! By the way I kinda want to shout out a fan fiction me and my best friend Awzmwolf wrote, well writing. It's called The Capturing, I'm helping my friend write it. It's about me and my friend Awzmwolf (Wolf) are taken by the revived Organization (From KH2), but Roxas comes and saves us, then the Organization captures Sora. It's pretty good, check it out if you can. Also I got a review asking when Ven's coming in the picture, and if Vanitas is going to be joined in. First, I honestly don't know when I'll put Ven in, hehe, but it will be later in the chapters, so far Ven will just be in dreams. Second, I never considered putting Vanitas in the first place, but now that actually sounds like a good idea, so I'll go ahead and put him in. Here's Chapter 4! It'll start off with the enemies.**

XxXxX

The woman and man in black coats, just exited from the dark corridor, to a dark castle that looked like it was in ruins, along with a destroyed village at the bottom of the hill the castle was resting on. The castle had a big strange marking, that looked like a heart, but was made out of bones, and blood red color inside and had a cross at the bottom (kinda like the heartless), and sharp blades coming out all around it. The heart was also shaped almost like a V. The woman was still holding the man, until he grunted awake.

"Ugh," The man grunted as he lifted his hooded head and looked where they were,"Let me guess, we failed?"

"Yes, because of his stupid friends," the woman answered as she let go of the man,"Master will not be pleased."

"You're right Levris, he won't, but I guess we have no choice, come on," The man responded.

"Yeah lets go, Mavrian," Levris said as she and Mavrian ripped off the coats they were wearing. The woman had a blood red tank top, with a black marking, the same that was on top of the castle, and had a black jacket that reached a little pass her waist. Levris had black red skinny jeans, and knee high boots that were a blood red ,brownish color, with a black zipper from the top, to the tip of her toes, and they were high heeled. She had bleach blond hair in a long pony tail that reached her butt. She had a face that looked actually, beautiful, and had no scratch on it, and had long bangs, covering about half of her face to the left, and had swirling shades of silver in her eyes, they looked almost hypnotizing. Mavrian had a black leather jacket with the same marking as Levris and the castle except it looked like it was painted on with blood, and black heavy pants with two belts around his waist that were black and red with spikes. Mavrian had black spiked hair, that pointed over to the right(but it's not as spiked as Sora's, just a little spiked), and had dark silvery teal eyes. They both walked into the ruined castle, and went through series of long corridors, until they finally reached a big room with dark pillars with chains wrapped all around them, and at the end was a big throne that reached about halfway to the top, with the same making at the top and dark flames lighting up all around the place. Sitting on the thrown was hard to tell because there was very little lighting, but you could tell it was a male who held a big, long scythe at his side of the throne. He had his head down, but as the two walked in he put his head up.

"I assume you failed," he man in the throne spoke, it was almost demonic, and Levris just nodded with Mavrian.

"Yes, Master we have failed, we are ready for our determination now," Mavrian explained, as he and Levris got ready for what might be thrown at them.

"Do not worry, I will not destroy you," the demonic voiced man spoke, and Mavrian and Levris loosened up,"you two, are both my best fighters, and I will not let this simple failure put an end to you, I am a patient man."

"Really Master?" Levris spoke, and Master nodded, and Levris and Mavrian gave a sigh in relief.

"Now, I still want that boy though, his power is increasing, especially now, because he can wield a Keyblade now like his brother, and at any time my spell that blocked the boy's power will break, and we will run out of time," Master explained, and the two nodded in response.

"Right Master, we will go back and try again," Mavrian spoke

"Good," Master said under his breath, and the two disappeared in dark corridors.

"I'll have you soon... Sora," was what the man last said as they left.

xXxXxXx

Sora, Riku, and Kairi, were all on the little island. Sora and Kairi were sitting together on the Paopu tree as usual, Riku just leaned on it, and all three just watched the sunset together, taking in nice big, deep breaths of the salty ocean scented sky. There was a beautiful silence between the three as the sun continued to slowly go down, until Riku spoke up.

"Just like old times, huh," Riku spoke as Kairi nodded

"Yeah just like old times," Sora said in response, still gazing out to the beautiful sunset he and his friends always used to watch before the islands were destroyed.

"What a small world," Riku spoke up once again.

"But, part of one that is much bigger," Kairi spoke this time

"_Hey Sora,"_ Roxas called out

"_Yeah Roxas?"_ Sora responded

"_I bet you don't know why the sunsets red,"_ Roxas started

"_Heh, well what is it?"_ Sora decided to ask

"_You see, light is made up of lots of colors, and out of all those colors, red is the one that travels the farthest,"_ Roxas explained

"_Wow, where did that come from?"_ Sora decided to ask in amazement of what Roxas just said.

"_Axel told me once, when you were asleep, and I was still in the Organization."_ Roxas answered

"_Axel?"_ Sora asked, remembering the red headed nobody that kidnapped Kairi, but in the end helped save him, and reach her.

"_Yeah, after every mission, we'd go sit on top of the clock tower at Twilight Town, and have Sea Salt Ice cream together, and watch the sunset together, and once he told me that,"_ Roxas spoke, and Sora could feel how sad Roxas started to feel, from mentioning what he used to have in his everyday life, and Sora felt guilty.

"_Roxas, do you miss the old days, because if you do, I'm sorry,"_ Sora apologized

"_No need to apologize Sora, none of it was your fault, it was Xemnas," _Roxas reassured

"_Who is gladly gone,"_ Sora spoke up

"_Yeah,"_ Roxas agreed

"It's getting late we should go back to the main island, and we should see our parents, there's no telling how worried they've been," Riku stated.

"Yeah," Kairi agreed

"_Oh no Sora! Your mom is going to kill you!"_ Roxas warned

"_What?"_ Sora asked a little confused

"_I'm able to see through your memories of some things, and I remember before your island was destroyed by the Heartless, you were in your room, and when you were sneaking out she was calling dinner was ready! Also you were missing for two years!"_ Roxas explained yelling

"_Relax I'm sure it was nothing, besides once I tell her everything she'll understand why I was gone two years,"_ Sora said

"_Really, what about everything you've done out in the worlds?" _Roxas asked

"_Have I really done anything that could get me in trouble?" _Sora asked in response

"_Worse... I just wouldn't blame your mother for bruising your hide at this point..." _Roxas stated

"_And what point is that?"_ Sora asked

"_Well, you've lied to Ariel, stole treasure from the cave of wonders, commandeered a royal navy ship, sailed in a pirate ship, missed about two years of school, and at the top of all that, you're still constantly violating laws restricting you from meddling in the affairs of other worlds..." _Roxas explained

"_..." _

"_Uh, Sora? Hello?..."_ Roxas called out, but more silence

"_Well say something!"_ Roxas demanded

"**_MY MOM IS GONNA KILL ME!"_** Sora yelled inside and outside his head, holding his head in worry

"_Can't say __I'm glad I'm not you.."_ Roxas said in response

"Sora?" Riku and Kairi asked in union looking at their best friend weirdly.

"Oh, hehe, nothing guys," Sora spoke nervously waving his hand a little.

"Okay.. well come on Sora, whether your mom is going to kill you or not, you have to come back with us because you can't be left alone with those guys going after you, cause I'm sure they're a lot stronger then they showed," Riku explained, and Sora just sighed and nodded.

"Yeah Riku, you're right," Sora agreed as he followed Riku and Kairi, and they reached the dock, then Sora and Riku realized something.

"Wait, we don't have our boats, they were probably destroyed when the island was destroyed!" Sora yelled, while Riku just stayed calm.

"_Reading him is like like trying to read a closed book," _Roxas commented, and Sora giggled a little at that, but kept it just to him and Roxas. Then he heard giggling from Kairi.

"_Did she hear me?"_ Roxas questioned

"_I don't know,"_ Sora replied

"Your boats aren't gone I just put them in the shack once I returned to the islands," Kairi explained as she walked away towards the shack.

"_Oh, that's why she giggled," _Roxas realized. Kairi came back dragging the two boats, but was having trouble. Sora realized and rushed over before Riku could.

"_You want all her attention on you don't you," _Roxas teased

"_Shut-up,"_ Sora commented back as he grabbed his boat and carried it while Kairi carried Riku's. After they got the boats in the water, they got in and left, with Kairi riding in Sora's because she actually had her boat at the main island. There was a long silence between the three, until Kairi broke it.

"You know before everyone forgot about you while you were gone Sora, your sister was crazy, she kept asking over and over, 'where's Sora?' 'where's my big brother'," Kairi pointed out, and Sora was paddling, but once she said that Sora stopped and put his head down. Riku and Kairi noticed, and looked back at him.

"Sora?" Kairi asked worried, then she realized why he was sad,"oh I'm sorry Sora, but I didn't finish, I was about to say that she's going to be one of the happiest little girls in all the worlds once she sees you, because you know how much she looks up to you," Kairi finished. Sora looked up a little surprised, then he smiled and nodded and continued rowing.

"_I know I was when I saw you again,"_ Kairi said in the back of her mind

"_I know Kairi, you couldn't help but just run up to him and hug him,"_ Namine commented

"_Well, you are my nobody are you? You know how I feel about him, that's why I'm going to do all that I can to protect him from those guys that want to take him away," _Kairi explained

"_Don't worry Kairi I know, and you know how I feel about Roxas," _Namine said back

"_Yeah, although you were see through, when you saw him before Sora's and Riku's final battle with Xemnas, I could see were red as a tomato," _Kairi explained

"_Stop it,"_ Namine giggled, and Kairi giggled back. Soon enough they all arrived at the main island, and tied the boats. Sora took a deep breath, and sighed, and he stood there until Riku came up and put his hand on his shoulder, making Sora jump a little.

"Hey chill out man. Come on lets go home," Riku said as he pushed Sora a little to get him moving, and Sora gave him a quick glare, and Riku just smirked. Kairi came running up to Sora, and grabbed his arm and pulled him.

"Come on Sora, lets go see your family!" Kairi yelled a little, still tugging Sora along as he stumbled a little.

"Wow, slow down Kairi! Kairi!" Sora yelled a little back while Kairi still pulled him, and Riku just continued walking behind them smirking.

"Love birds," Riku commented under his his breath still walking, soon enough he ran back up to them.

They all reached to the front of Sora's house, and once they were Sora froze and held his breath, looking up at the two story house that was tan with a brown tiled roof. Kairi still held his arm, she let go and went up behind him, and pushed him towards the front door.

"Go on Sora, go see you family," Kairi spoke as she pushed him towards the door, as Sora kinda struggled, until Sora turned around, almost making Kairi fall over, but she got her balance and glared back at him. Sora just scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously.

"Come on, maybe we can do this tomorrow. I can stay the night at your place Riku," Sora suggested, but Riku just shook his head and walked up to him.

"Nope, Sora, your going to now," Riku spoke as he went up and grabbed Sora by the back of his shirt collar and pulled him towards the front door.

"_I guess you have no choice Sora,"_ Roxas commented as they reached right at the front door, and Riku let go of Sora, and made a motion for him to go in. Sora just sighed and went up to the door, and grabbed the door knob. Sora hesitated for a moment, but he turned the knob and opened it. He opened it up to a nice little house, with a couch set at the right with a TV against the wall, and at the left was a love seat with a comfy little fireplace. At the other side was a little kitchen with a nice round wooden table with five chairs around it. By the kitchen were stairs leading up. Sora walked in, with Riku and Kairi followed not too far behind. Sora looked around, seeing nobody, not even a sign of anybody.

"Mom? Xia?" Sora called out. No answer came.

"Mom?! Xia?!" Sora called out even louder this time, running up the stairs, and checking every room, as did Riku and Kairi.

"MOM?! XIA?!" Sora screamed as he back down stairs still looking all around. He couldn't find his sister or mother anywhere, or even his dog, Aztec. Sora began to get tears in his eyes, and Riku and Kairi came down and tried to comfort him, but Sora just shook them off and put his head down, then he heard a voice.

"Sora..?" A woman with a sweet voice spoke, and Sora immediately shot his head up and turned around to see a grown woman with shoulder length hair that was brown just like Sora's, with a little dirty blond hair mixed in, and blue eyes like Sora's. The woman wore an elbow length light blue shirt, and dark blue jeans, and white tennis shoes. By the woman was a little girl with black hair that that reached a little pass her shoulders, with blue eyes as well, and looked about the age of ten. The little girl wore a white T-shirt with a brown, blond, and black puppies playing together on it, and light blue jeans that reached about halfway down her legs, with bright blue, pink, green, and yellow colors on it. The little girl also wore a crown necklace, except with a silver string chain, not like the regular chain like Sora's. Next to the two girls was a male German Shepard. The dog was mostly black, but not fully, and wore a chain like Sora with a crown as well: Aztec, with the owners name Sora Hikari.

"Mom... Xia... Aztec," Sora said under his breath as he couldn't help himself but cry, and smile one of the biggest smiles he did. The little girl, Xia, couldn't help but smile herself, and she ran up to Sora screaming.

"SORA!" the little girl screamed as she tackle hugged her big brother, she hadn't seen since she was around 8 years old, and about to turn 9, until he disappeared on a stormy night. Sora laughed and gently pushed her off for a moment, then he knelt down and he gave his little sister a big hug, with tears rolling down his cheeks like a waterfall, as did Xia.

"I missed you so much," Xia choked out as she still cried and hugged her big brother.

"I missed you too," Sora also choked out. After about one minute, Sora and Xia let go, and once they did the dog, Aztec, ran up and jumped on Sora. Sora laughed as he was knocked back onto his back by his dog, and laughed some more as Aztec licked all over his face, getting laughs from everybody.

Once Aztec got off Sora, Sora sat up and laughed a little more, until he saw his mom. Sora started to tear up a little again, as well as his mom. Then Sora got up immediately and ran up to his mom, hugging her and she hugged back. Truth is Sora, finally remembered the woman in his dream, when he was knocked unconscious, it was his mom, and this made him cry even more.

"Mom, I missed you so much," Sora cried out as he dug his head into his mom's shoulder.

"I missed you too, Sora," his mom spoke softly in her sweet voice, as she cried some more. After a while they finally let go of each other and smiled.

"Now then if you don't mind me asking, but where have you been these last two years Sora?" Sora's mom politely asked as she put her hands on her hips, and Sora just smiled a little, mostly being nervous of explaining the two complicated journey's he's done, and they all sat down on the couches, with Riku and Kairi so they can help explain. They all explained why Sora sneaked out that night and what happened after that, and Sora said how he met Donald and Goofy, as well as all the worlds they've been to and how great friends they became. Then they explained how Sora sacrificed himself to save Kairi and turned into a heartless, which really seemed to surprise Sora's mom, but she shook it off. Then Sora explained the fight with Ansem and how he mysteriously fell asleep for one year, which made Riku really nervous because he really knew why. Then they explained to the part where Kairi got kidnapped, the battle at Hollow Bastion, how the Organization was using Sora, how they went to the Organizations world, how they saved Kairi and Riku's different appearance, how they rejoined with the King and Riku changed back, and how they defeated the while Organization. Finally they reached to the two cloaked figures that tried to take Sora away, which really got Sora's mom's attention, and Riku noticed and questioned himself why.

"Well, they're gone now aren't they?" Sora's mom asked, worried for her son's safety, and you could see Xia was worried as well, but sadly Sora, Riku, and Kairi shook their heads.

"Sadly no, once we stopped them from almost taking Sora away, they said they would come back, and they seemed pretty serious about it," Riku explained, and that worried Sora's mom and Xia a lot, even Aztec because he whined and walked up to Sora, putting his head on his leg as Sora petted him comfortingly.

"Don't worry we'll watch over Sora as close as we can," Riku spoke up to try and calm them down.

"Well if that's the case, you can stay here for a few nights Riku, your parents won't actually be home for a while, they are out on a business trip," Sora's mom explained, and Riku nodded.

"Alright Ms. Hikari, thank you," Riku said, then Kairi got up.

"Well, I guess I should go home and explain to my parents where I've been," Kairi spoke as she got up, and once she did Sora got up too.

"We'll walk you there," Sora immediately spoke after her, and she giggled.

"Alright Sora," Kairi said in response, and they all walked towards the door. Once Sora was about to open it Aztec came up to his side, like he wanted to come with, and Sora laughed.

"Alright Aztec, you can come," Sora said as he patted the dogs head, and Aztec barked happily.

"Come home immediately after you take Kairi home," Ms. Hikari told her son and his friend before they went out.

"Got it Mom!" Sora yelled back as he, Riku, Kairi, and Aztec left the house.

xXxXxXx

Sora and Riku walked Kairi home, and they came immediately back to Sora's house, and Sora's mom and Xia were already in bed. Sora set up a sleeping bag in his room for Riku, and got out a old bed he had for Aztec, and put it right next to his bed. Then Sora, Riku, and Aztec laid down in their beds and fell asleep.

2:47 a.m. Sora's clock read and everyone was sound asleep. In Sora's room, a dark corridor suddenly opened up, and a male dark cloaked figure came out of it. The corridor closed, and the figure looked over to Sora in his bed, sleeping like there was nothing wrong like he always does. The figure walked over carefully, making sure he didn't wake anybody up, and soon enough he reached Sora. Slowly the man put his hand over Sora, then once his position was right he covered Sora's mouth, and Sora's eyes shot right open and he screamed right into the man's hand, so nobody heard it, except for one person who didn't wake up immediately. The figure grabbed Sora's arms and pulled Sora off of his bed, and pinned Sora's arms behind his back. Sora struggled against the man's grasp, but he held on tight. Sora screamed a little more into the man's hand, still barely being heard, but Aztec heard it perfectly and woke up. Aztec looked up and growled at the man holding his master, and he stood up and stood in attack position. Sora looked at Aztec with hopeful eyes, and felt the man tense up from the dog. Aztec suddenly barked at the man, tensing him up even more, and woke up Riku.

"Aztec... what are yo-" Riku said, but cut himself off once he saw the man holding Sora. Riku immediately got up and summoned his keyblade, standing in his battle stance.

"Let him go!" Riku yelled at the man. Soon enough, Sora's bedroom burst open and Sora's mom and Xia stood there. Sora's mom and the man gasped once they saw each other, and Xia gasped because of what was going on. Sora struggled even more at the sight of them, worried if he would hurt them.

"LET MY BROTHER GO!" Xia decided to yell out, being brave like Sora always taught her before he left for two years.

"Silly girl... what could you do?" The man holding Sora asked Xia, making Xia get mad, wanting to charge up at the man, and get him to let go of her brother, but her mom stopped her.

"She said to let him go, so DO IT!" Ms. Hikari yelled at the man angrily. Riku noticed that he was distracted by Sora's mom and Xia, and knew it was a perfect time to strike.

"Come on Aztec, lets get him while he's distracted," Riku whispered to the dog, and the dog barked in response. Then Riku ran up and hit the man with his Way to Dawn, and Aztec jumped at him and bit his leg and didn't let go.

"AGH!" The man yelled in pain and was forced to let go of Sora. Once Sora was free he jumped back from the man and summoned his Ultima Weapon. Sora jumped at the man and got a good combo on him, then hit him with a shot of light, knocking the man into his desk, knocking some things over, but Sora didn't care, he wanted him to leave.

"Get out of here!" Sora yelled at the man, aiming his Keyblade at him, and Xia ran up to her brothers side.

"YEAH, AND LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE!" Xia yelled back as well, and Sora smiled a little at that.

"_Tough girl,"_ Roxas commented

"_That's what I taught her," _Sora answered back.

"F-Fine, but we'll still come back," The man said as he started to disappear into a dark corridor, and Aztec barked at him.

"Easy Aztec," Sora said as he went up to the dog and patted his head.

"Sora, are you alright honey?" Sora's mom asked sweetly as she came up to her son, who was about to be kidnapped again.

"Yeah Mom," Sora answered, and his mom gave him a quick hug, and left his room with Xia, after Xia gave him a hug too.

"Goodnight sweetie, love you," Sora's mom said before she left.

"Goodnight, and love you too Mom, and Xia," Sora told them before he and Riku went back to bed, and this time Aztec jumped up on Sora's bed, and Sora didn't mind.

xXxXxXx

Sora's mom entered her bedroom after she put Xia to bed, and walked up to her bed, pulling the covers back and laid down. She laid there for a few moments, staring up at the ceiling, until she turned to her table side and saw a framed picture if Sora giving Xia a little piggy back ride on the island when he was fourteen, and Xia was eight years old, and in the background Riku and Kairi were smiling at them. She grabbed the picture and opened the back, and she grabbed a picture, but not the picture that was showed in the frame, but a picture of a dirty blond haired boy, that looked up to be the age of ten, and he wore a green T-shirt with a dark green outline, with brown shorts. He was making the piece sign with his left hand, facing the camera, with a big smile. In the boys right arm held a baby, in a little white T-shirt with a blue outline, and red shorts, smiling as well. Sora's mom cried looking at the picture, and she put the frame down and grabbed the picture with both hands, and she held it close to her chest, where her heart should be.

"I won't lose him, not again, not like my baby Ven," she spoke as she cried herself to sleep, still holding the picture close to her chest.

XxXxX

**WWOOOOOHHHHOOOO! I FINALLY FINSHED THIS CHAPTER! To be honest this actually took the whole day to write, not because it's long, but I had some trouble thinking of what would happen. Yeah, I also gave Sora a dog, I just thought what the heck why not give him a dog, I hope you don't mind the idea, and yeah I also gave him a German Shepard, I like German Shepard's, I also had trouble thinking of a name of him, but I started thinking names from a show called Horseland, and remembered a horse named Aztec, so I gave him that one. Anyway it's late and I have school tomorrow, blah. HOPE YOU ENJOYED, AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY HEY. READ THIS PLEASE. More Reviews=More Chapters! Sorry I couldn't upload any chapters Tuesday or Wednesday, my brother was hogging the computer, but here's chapter 4! Also, I've been thinking of what worlds should be visited, but I want to use the Disney worlds I have in mind for my Kingdom Hearts 3: Reconnect story, soo... I was thinking of visiting Dreamworks movies in this fanfic like: How To Train Your Dragon, Rise of the Guardians, Kong Fu Panda, Shrek, and Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron (Yeah I would love top turn Sora into a horse). So what do you think, please answer. Also this will be a dream chapter, and I'll give you a hint of who it's about. Starts with V.**

XxXxX

_A little boy with dirty blond hair, was laying unconscious next to a pod. The boy was wearing a green T-shirt, with darker green outlines, and he wore brown shorts, with sandals that had green stripes, but the rest was brown. The boy lifted his head and saw he was in an unknown world. He gasped as he saw he was in what looked like a wasteland, and there was a figure walking towards him. The boy got up immediately when he saw the figure, and ran inside the pod. The boy was scared, he remembered what happened to his world, and that his family was probably dead. He could hear footsteps outside the pod, and he brought his knees up to his chest, and buried his head into them. Suddenly the footsteps stopped, and they sounded like they stopped in front of the pod. The boy didn't notice that the figure he saw that was walking was there, and that he knelt down and reached into the pod. Soon enough the figure grabbed the boy's arm, and the boy gasped sharply. The boy was pulled out, and as soon as he was, he tried to run out of the figure's grasp, and make a break for it. Unfortunately, the figure held on tight, and the boy started to cry, fearing what might happen._

"_LEAVE ME ALONE!" The boy screamed at the top of is lungs, as he still struggled. Soon enough the boy was grabbed by the shoulders, and was forced to turn to the figure, but his eyes were closed, still crying his eyes out. _

"_Young boy, open your eyes, and I won't hurt you," a voice said, and the sound of it sent chills down the boys spine, along with the figure's grasp. It felt cold as ice, but the boy hesitantly opened his eyes. He saw a man with tan skin with piercing yellow eyes. The man had long silver hair, and wore a black suit. The boy looked at the man fearfully, and the man could feel how tense the boy was getting, and sighed._

"_Young boy, did you come from that pod?" The man decided to ask, and the boy nodded, but he was still scared._

"_Are you from another world?" The man asked, and the boy froze. The boy gave a look that said 'How does he know about the worlds?' and the man just sighed again._

"_I know about the other worlds, because I'm from another world myself actually," The man decided to answer the boy's mental question. So the boy calmed down a bit, and answered the last question with a nod._

"_Do you have your family with you?" The man asked once again, and the boy put his head down sadly, and started to cry again, but he answered._

"_M-my family isn't here. I-I don't k-know w-what might have h-happened to them. M-My mommy is probably dead, and those bad people after my baby brother probably got him!" The boy explained, yelling, as he sobbed. Soon enough the boy fell on his knees, and cried into the man's chest, no matter how cold it felt, he needed any comfort life could give him right now. The man was taken back from this, but has the boy cried, he could feel how powerful the boy's heart was. The man was looking for a powerful heart, and this boy's heart was perfect for it. The man smirked, and decided to play good guy, so he gave the boy a comforting hug._

"_Calm down boy, calm down, don't dry," The man comforted, and after a little while, the man and the boy let go of each other._

"_By the way young man, what's your name?" The man finally asked._

"_V-Ventus," Ventus answered," What's your name mister?"_

"_Why, I am Xehanort," Xehanort answered, then he decided to make his move," Young man, why don't you come and stay with me?"_

"_Umm... I don't now," Ventus answered looking down, thinking whether it would be the right move or not._

"_I can watch over you until we learn what happened to your mother and baby brother," Xehanort suggested as he held his hand out,"Also, in the mean time, I can possibly teach you how to use a Keyblade," Xehanort summoned a large Key into his hand._

"_WOW! YOU CAN WIELD ONE TOO!" Ventus yelled, surprised, and Xehanort looked at him questionably._

"_What do you mean?" Xehanort asked, and Ventus looked back up at him, and started to have a sad look. Ventus then looked down, sad, possibly going to cry again._

"_My daddy could wield a Keyblade too, but after my brother was born, he left, and I never saw him again," Ventus explained, with his head still down._

"_Tell me, do you know about the right of passage ceremony?" Xehanort decided to ask, and Ventus looked up back at him, and nodded._

"_It's a ceremony, when a Keyblader passes down the power to wield the Keyblade to a potential wielder," Ventus answered, and Xehanort nodded._

"_Did your father possibly do one to you?" Xehanort asked_

"_Yeah, he said I have a strong heart, strong enough to protect the ones I care about," Ventus answered._

"_Then I could teach you how to summon it," Xehanort said as he got up, and he made his Keyblade vanish. Xehanort looked down at Ventus, and he held out his hand. Ventus hesitated for a moment, but he reached out and took it, and Xehanort smirked, but Ventus didn't notice._

"_Come Ventus," Xehanort ordered, as he and Ventus walked away._

xXxXxXx

Sora shot up from his bed, cold sweat dripping down his forehead, and breathed heavily. Sora looked out his window, and saw the sun was coming up. Sora looked down to where Riku was sleeping, and saw he was gone, but heard footsteps from down stairs. Sora looked beside him, and saw Aztec still sleeping next to him, and Sora smiled, patting the dig's head a little, but made sure it didn't wake him up. Sora then looked down, remembering the dream he just had.

"W-who's Ventus...? And why... does it sound so... familiar?" Sora asked himself under his breath. Sora thought more about his dream, but was cut of my his mom calling him.

"Sora! Wake up sweety! Breakfast id ready!" Sora's mom called. Aztec yawned, whining a little as he lifted his head and opened his eyes. Sora looked at his dog, that he had ever since they were both puppies, an smiled.

"Come on Aztec! Lets get breakfast!" Sora told his dog happily, and Aztec barked happily in agreement, and the two got off the bed, and ran down stairs.

XxXxX

**Well, that's the end of this chapter. Sorry it's not a long one like the last ones, but that's all I could think of. I also really want to kill Xehanort now. I HATE HIM! I also always call him bald man, hehe. Come on guys check out my Best Friend's fan fiction. Her name is Awzmwolf, and she's writing a Kingdom Hearts fan fiction, and I'm helping her, because I'm a total nerd of Kingdom Hearts. It's called The Capturing, please check it out, and I'll try and get Ven to come up sooner! Also please, answer my question if you think putting Dreamworks movies as worlds is a good idea, or not. Also... REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again! Time for Chapter 6! Also, I got a review saying that Dreamworks worlds was a great idea, and I asked all my friends, and they all agreed saying it'll be awesome, so I am going to do Dreamworks worlds. How To Train Your Dragon, Rise of the Guardians, Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron, Shrek, and even Kong Fu Panda, even though I'm going to have trouble, determining what Sora's going to look like there, but I'll ask you guys and my friends for help. As well there was a review saying that Sora is from Radiant Garden, sorry, but I just made him be from just this random world I made up, and thanks for the review, because it said how I made Sora's dreams about how he was from another world, how Ven is his brother, and how Ven became Xehanort's apprentice, so thank you! Also, my friend Awzmwolf is helping me create more bad guys, and says the bad group I made is Badass, seriously, she keeps saying that. Also read our fanfiction we are writing together, called The Capturing by Awzmwolf, I'm just going to keep shouting out until I see review in her story, too, cause she's my friend and want to help her get more popular, like I am surprisingly, I just started this fanfiction, like a week ago, and I already have 16 Reviews saying it's awesome, 6 Favs., and 7 Follows so fast. Anyway. Lets get on with the chapter. ENJOY. Wait a minute I also realized, I GAVE SORA MY DREAM DOG! I'M JEALOUS OF HIM!**

**Sora: Well, it's your fault for creating Aztec, and giving him to me.**

**Me: I know, I just thought what the heck I'll give you one, but I gave you my dream dog.**

**Sora: So do you hate me now for it?**

**Me: OF COURSE NOT! But I am jealous, and Awzmwolf is too.**

**Awzmwolf: Yeah, when you forced me to read your fanfiction instead of recording more videos, I kept praising Aztec.**

**Me: Then we made a deal, if I ever get a male German Shepard, I'll name it Aztec.**

**Awzmwolf: and if I get a Shiba Inu, I'll name it Wolf! X3**

**Me: Anyway again, here's chapter 6!**

**Sora: Enjoy!**

XxXxX

Sora and Aztec rushed down the stairs, and arrived at the Kitchen, seeing Riku and Xia, still undressed, and in their Pajamas, eating Bacon and Eggs. Sora's mom walked over to Aztec's red food bowl, and poured his favorite dog food. Aztec barked happily, and ran over, digging his face into the bowl, consuming it all. Sora laughed at that a little, and he walked over to the table and took a seat. Sora's mom made some waffles, and Sora and Xia began to sing that "Do You like Waffles" song. Riku faced palmed himself, finding it stupid, while Ms. Hikari just smiled, enjoying her son and daughter, finally together again. After breakfast, Sora helped his mom out away the dishes, while Riku, went back in Sora's room to change. After Riku was done, Sora done helping, and went upstairs to change. When Sora was done changing, he felt something in his pocket. Sora looked in his pocket to find out what it was.

"That's weird, I thought I cleared my pockets out last night," Sora mumbled under his breath, as he finally pulled out what was in his pocket. Sora gave a little gasp, and 'O' face seeing what it was, a picture of Riku, King Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and him, right before they fought Xemnas.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Wait, I want to do something before we all go!" Kairi yelled out, as she looked through her pocket. _

"_What is it Kairi?" Sora asked, as he walked over to her, and she pulled out a Camera. It was one of those Cameras, that once the picture was taken, the picture would come out right after you took it._

"_Your Camera?" Riku spoke as he walked over to her as well, and Kairi nodded while smiling._

"_Well, I guess you just want to take a picture of all of us together, before our final big battle, don't you Kairi?" Goofy explained, and Kairi giggled as she nodded once again._

"_Yeah, so we can all remember how we finally found each other, and now we're all going to finish this, and finally go home," Kairi explained, as she held the camera, staring down at it._

"_Okay, lets do it fellas, it'll be a great memory to keep," Mickey agreed._

"_Yeah," Sora agreed as well, and they all got ready, as Kairi stayed behind, and got the camera ready. Once they were in the perfect position, Kairi smiled and yelled._

"_Say Kingdom Hearts!" Kairi yelled as she took the picture._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Sora smiled at the picture, showing them in front of the door, that Xemnas was in, all smiling at the camera. Goofy and Donald were on the left side, and Goofy was jumping up, holding his arms out, and holding his shield, and Donald stayed on the ground holding his wand, and giving a wave. Mickey was on the right, just smiling up at the camera, holding his Kingdom Key D out. Sora and Riku were in the middle, holding their Keyblades out as well, and had their back turned to face the camera. Riku just gave an assuring smile, while Sora gave his big goofy grin, he always shows, while giving a thumbs up **(Look up a Kingdom Hearts MMD on Deviant Art called The World Ain't Ending, by cchuauns 1)**. Sora continued to smile at the picture, then he decided to put it in his private journal, he always writes in, even during his adventures. Sora opened it to a blank page, and taped the picture in. Sora got a pencil from his desk, and wrote on top of the page saying: _The World Ain't Ending_. Sora closed the book, and was about to put it away, when Xia and Aztec walked in the room.

"Hey Sora-" Xia started, but cut herself off once she saw the book. Sora gasped as he saw the bug evil grin his sister started to show on her face.

"SORA HAS A DIARY!" Xia yelled out as she laughed while pointing at Sora.

"Hey, it's not a diary!" Sora yelled back annoyed at his sister a little, and he put the book on his desk. Xia stopped laughing, and stared at the book, getting an idea. Sora was about to take her put of his room, but Xia ran passed him, and ran over to the book.

"Hey!" Sora screamed as she grabbed the book. Sora ran over to her, and tried to snatch the book away from her, but Xia ran passed him, and since she was small, she was hard to catch. Xia ran out of Sora's room, as Sora chased her.

"Come on Aztec lets get her!" Sora yelled to his dog, as Aztec barked back and followed Sora.

"XIA!" Sora yelled at her, but she ran into the Kitchen, and climbed on top of the counter. Riku, Sora's mom, and Kairi, who just came in stared in confusion, as they saw Xia climb on top of the counter, and Sora ran after her, trying to get the book she held, away from her.

"Come on Xia! Give it back!" Sora yelled as he reached out trying to grab the book, but Xia held it up, and put her free hand on his head, pushing him back **(Look up Kingdom Hearts MMD called Siblings, by kh2-freakkk)**.

"Xia!" Sora yelled out again, but she still kept it away from her. Sora soon enough stopped, and backed away. Sora crossed his arms, and glared at the Ten year old, and Xia giggled.

"Giving up Sora," Xia antagonized, but Sora smirked, and Xia's smile disappeared.

"I'm not giving up, I have someone to grab it for me," Sora responded, his smile getting bigger. Xia looked at her big brother in confusion, then Aztec jumped up and snatched the book out of her hands.

"AHH" Xia screamed out, as she lost balance and began to fall forward off the counter. Thankfully, Sora, ran up and caught her, before she could fall.

"Gotcha," Sora said as he helped her up.

"Thank you, and sorry," Xia thanked and apologized.

"It's okay, just don't take my stuff," Sora assured, as he looked down, and put his hands on his hips. Xia, smiled back up at her brother.

"Okay," Xia responded, and Sora ruffled her hair, and she laughed. Sora then realized Kairi was their once he looked over. Sora gasped, and began to blush a little, and Kairi giggled, from the event that just took place.

"Oh, h-hi Kairi," Sora nervously, waving his hand. Aztec walked up to Sora, the book still in his mouth, and nudged Sora.

"Huh?" Sora looked down, and noticed the book. Sora looked back at Kairi, and she realized the book too, and Sora gave a quick sharp gasp, and grabbed the book, and put behind his back quickly. Kairi looked at Sora confused, and Sora still smiled nervously at her.

"_Your really smooth, aren't you Sora?" _Roxas commented.Riku sighed, and he walked over to Sora, and grabbed his shoulder.

"Come on Sora, lets get you back to our room, and have you put your stuff away," Riku explained, and gave no response, he was a statue in love. Riku sighed and began to push the frozen Sora, back up to his room. Once Sora and Riku reached at the top of the stairs, Sora regained control, and walked to his room, with Riku still at his side.

"So, you have a diary?" Riku asked as they reached Sora's room, and closed the door.

"It's not a diary! It's a journal!" Sora yelled back at his best friend, but kept it low enough so no one else could hear.

"Calm down, Sora, but I got to admit, you looked pretty stupid down there," Riku started as he walked over to Sora,"not that your always stupid," Riku finished, and he ruffled Sora's hair.

"Shut up," Sora responded as he pushed Riku's hand away, and Riku laughed.

"Come on, Kairi wants us to all go to the Island together, and celebrate that we're finally together," Riku explained. Sora nodded and they all walked back to the door. Once they opened it, Kairi was already there waiting for them. Sora felt like he was about to freeze up again, and Kairi just smiled at them.

"You guys ready to go?" Kairi asked

"Yeah," Riku answered, but Sora stayed silent.

"Sora?" Kairi asked worried a little, and confused. Riku just sighed, and slapped Sora's back.

"Y-Yeah, lets go," Sora quickly said as he began to walk ahead of the two. Kairi looked at him confused as he walked off, and Riku just sighed, and face palmed himself. Sora walked down stairs, and his mom walked up to him.

"Sora, take your sister with you to the island, okay, and Aztec too," Sora's mom started,"I need a break from looking after those two, for two years, because you weren't here, also it would give your sister a great chance to have a great time again, because when you were gone she didn't enjoy anything," she explained. Sora smiled, and nodded his head to his mom.

"Yeah mom, I'll take Aztec and Xia with me, I understand, and you can take your day off," Sora agreed

"REALY?! YEAH!" Xia yelled as she came in, and hugged Sora, and Sora laughed. Riku and Kairi came down shortly after Xia let go of Sora, and Kairi smiled.

"Then lets go," Kairi said

"Yeah, come on Aztec!" Sora yelled over to his dog, and Aztec came running in the room, barking happily, and wagging his tail fragrantly. After Sora, Riku, and Xia got ready, they left.

"Bye Mom! See you later!" Sora yelled as he left the house with everyone else.

"Bye Mommy!" Xia yelled over to her as well

"Bye Sora and Xia! Be good, and be careful!" their mom yelled back, and with that they left.

xXxXxXx

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Xia, and Aztec all sailed to the islands, with Riku and Kairi in their own boats, and Xia and Aztec rode with Sora. Once they all arrived Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka were all waiting for them. They all decided to have different events, and to see who will win them all, and whoever wins them all, they get a pack of Sea Salt Ice Cream. The contests being a race, and the two final winners will spar.

"_Come on Sora! You got to win this!" _Roxas yelled AT Sora, causing Sora's head to hurt a little.

"_Hey chill out Roxas, you're giving me a headache! Also , why do you want to win so badly? _Sora responded to his nobody.

"_I want to have some Sea Salt Ice cream," _Roxas answered

"_You won't be eating them I would, if I win," _Sora stated out.

"_I DON'T CARE!" _Roxas screamed, and Sora's head was pierced with pain after he did, and fought the urge to scream, so he wouldn't worry his friends.

"_Roxas! I told you to take it easy! Okay, okay, I'll try to win, but no promises," _Sora told his nobody.

"_Okay," _Roxas responded.

"Alright the first challenge is the racing, and it's Riku, Sora, Tidus, and Wakka racing," Selphie announced,"So lets begin."

Sora, Riku, Tidus, and Wakka all got in positions at the starting line. Kairi and Xia were the announcers to start the race.

"Ready..." Kairi started

"Set..." Xia continued

"GO!" They both shouted. Right when they said go, all four of the boys ran off. Riku was in first, Tidus and Wakka were tied for second, and Sora was dead last. Riku noticed Sora at the back of the pack, and yelled over to him.

"HEY SORA! IS THAT ALL YOU GOT!" Riku yelled over to his best friend.

"Just wait for Riku! I'm coming!" Sora yelled back. They were all coming up to the finish line, and Sora began to glow a little with a light, but no one noticed, and he pick up a lot of speed. Sora passed Tidus and Wakka, leaving them shocked of how fast he was going. Soon enough Sora got up right next to Riku. Sora looked over to Riku, and Riku looked over to him. Sora gave him a quick smirk, and he bolted right pass Riku, leaving a shocked Riku in the dust. Sora crossed the finish line, and the light that was shining around him faded away, and everyone ran up to him.

"Sora! You were great, you were like a human Secretariat!" Selphie cheered.

"Yeah man, I never thought you could run that fast!" Tidus cheered as well

"Way to go Sora, ya!" Wakka yelled

"I got to admit Sora, you ran pretty fast, I guess you got faster for these two years, of defeating Heartless, Nobodies, and a whole Organization" Riku pointed out, and panted heavily a little.

"SORA! YOU WON!" Kairi yelled as she ran up, and hugged him. Sora was taken a little back from the hug, and blushed a little. Kairi just then realized what she did, and started to blush as well, becoming red as tomato. Soon enough she let go of Sora, but they stared at each other for a little bit, and were still blushing. Riku rolled his eyes, and walked over to them.

"Come on, lets take a rest Sora, and get ready for the spar match," Riku said, and he pulled Sora away, to finish the awkward moment between the two. Riku pulled Sora over to the other side of the island, were they had built the raft, and Aztec followed. Sora was still blushing, and dazed out from the event that just transpired. Riku sighed and looked over to Aztec, and Aztec looked back up at his master's best friend.

"Well, you know what to do Aztec," Riku told the German Shepard, and Aztec barked in response, and Riku nodded, and he dragged Sora over near the water. Knowing what to do, Aztec walked up to Sora. Aztec got ready to jump, and once he did he jumped at Sora, and knocked Sora face first into the ocean water. Sora shot up from the water gasping for air, and looked over to Aztec, who fell in the water as well from jumping on Sora, pushing him in the water. Sora gave him a quick glare, and Aztec just panted, sticking his tong out. Sora looked up to Riku and gave him a look, that told Riku he was demanding an answer.

"Well, it's all we could think of what to do, you were completely dazed out from when Kairi hugged you after you won the race," Riku explained

"Oh yeah... I bet I looked really stupid," Sora said as he got up, flicking his arms, and shaking his arms. Riku smirked, and tossed Sora a towel.

"There dry up with that, I'm going to get another for Aztec," Riku told Sora, and with that Riku walked away. Sora walked out of the water, and Aztec followed. Sora began to dry himself off, but Aztec shook around trying to dry off, and the water sprayed all over Sora.

"Hey Aztec, stop it!" Sora yelled out as he laughed. Sora suddenly got the feeling that he was being watched, and Aztec sniffed the air, and stopped wagging his tail. Soon enough Aztec started to growl, right then Sora knew something was up.

"Who's there! Show yourself!" Sora called out, but nothing. Sora was about to yell out again, but Riku just came back.

"Sora, are you okay?" Riku asked looking a little worried. Sora then didn't feel like he was being watched anymore, and Aztec stopped growling.

"Y-Yeah, I just got a funny feeling," Sora spoke under his breath, but was loud enough for Riku to hear.

"Okay..." Riku said, but he was unsure that he was actually okay, because he heard Sora yelling if anyone was here, making Riku run back.

"After your done drying up come back, so we'll start the spar match," Riku told Sora, and Sora just nodded, and Riku handed him the other towel. Riku was unsure of leaving Sora alone, but he shook off the feeling, because Sora can take care of himself now that he was at full strength, and not sleeping, he also had Aztec with him, who is very protective of Sora. After a while Sora finally came back out, and Riku sighed in relief.

"Ready?" Sora asked

"Yeah, lets go find Kairi, I didn't see her in a little while," Riku said, and Sora nodded. They looked everywhere around the island, and never found her, Aztec couldn't even sniff her out.. Sora then realized, there's one place they never checked: The Secret Cave. Sora didn't tell Riku, and he went alone.

xXxXxXx

"_Come on Kairi, what's wrong?" _Namine asked

"_I bet I made a fool of myself, just running up and hugging Sora like that,"_ Kairi responded, as she looked at the cave painting of her and Sora giving each other Paopu Fruits, which have a legend, if two people share one, they'll remain apart of each others lives, no matter what.

"_Kairi, I would of done the same with Roxas I bet, I mean Sora was amazing," _Namine told her, trying her best to comfort her.

"_I know you would, but you didn't," _Kairi told back

"_Come on Kairi, is the hug really why your sad, or is it a part of it?" _Namine asked, and Kairi sighed.

"_Okay, it's not," _Kairi started_,"Remember when Riku let t get the towel, because he said Sora and Aztec fell in the water, I was curious, and asked him: how it was last night? if Sora was okay? If he had a nightmare again?" _Kairi continued, but stopped, and was silent for a little bit.

"_Kairi?" _Namine called out

_Oh yeah, and Riku told me, that one of those people in this new group came back last night, and tried to take Sora away, again. If it wasn't for Aztec, Sora would have been taken away," _Kairi continued

"_So your worried you might lose him again, huh?" _Namine said

"_Yeah, and after he told me, we heard Sora yelling if anyone was there, and Riku ran over there, but told me to stay back. Now I'm worried if someone tried to take Sora away again," _Kairi finished

"_Well, you just sitting here will only make you more worried," _Namine stated

"_I know but what if-" _Kairi started, but was cut off, by an all too familiar voice.

"Kairi?" Sora called out as he came in, and noticed Kairi in front of the picture. Sora widened his eyes, shocked, and saw the another Paopu drawn, being passed to him.

"Sora?" Kairi said under her breath, and widened her eyes as well. Sora walked up and knelled down to the drawing.

"K-Kairi, you drew the other Paopu didn't you?" Sora asked, not taking his eyes off the drawing. Kairi hesitated to answer, but she decided to answer.

"Y-Yeah," Kairi answered

"Do you really mean it?" Sora asked

"Y-Yes," Kairi answered again, she was afraid that he was about to say he didn't feel the same, but she saw a smile spread across his face. Sora looked up to her, still smiling.

"Kairi, I always wanted to tell you something," Sora said as he turned to her.

"W-What?" Kairi asked, still nervous

"I-I..." Sora started, but stopped, and stared at the ground. The finally he said it,".. I love you," Kairi gasped, and stared at him with wide eyes.

"Sora..." Kairi said under her breath. A long silence filled the cave, and all you could hear was the little gental breezes of the wind. Sora looked up to see Kairi, and once he did, she went up and kissed him, wrapping her arms around the back of his neck. Her soft and smooth lips, touching his. Sora was shocked at first, but he soon enough closed his eyes, and wrapped his arms around her waist. They stayed like that for about a couple of minutes, then they parted, but still held their heads close. They opened their eyes, blue eyes meeting blue.

"I love you too," Kairi spoke under her breath, but it was enough for Sora to hear, and with that they reached their heads back together and kissed each other again.

XxXxX

**Ooooohh look what I did, I made them kiss. What do you think about it? Did I do a good job explaining a kiss? I don't know, I'm not that much for romantics, but with Sora and Kairi, as well as Spyro and Cynder, I like. I hope you guys enjoyed. I would write more, but I feel like ending the chapter here, sorry. Also don't forget to read my friend, Awzmwolf, and mine fanfiction called The Capturing, we're even putting Ven in there, too, just please read it. Anyway, REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: I'm soooooooorrrrryyyyyyy, I haven't been writing the story, but blame school and homework, and me being lazy sometimes.**

**Sora: Why are you being lazy and not writing the story**

**Me: It's just how I am I'm sorry**

**Kairi: *daydreaming***

**Riku: Kairi?**

**Kairi hmmmm... yeah Riku..**

**Riku: Are you okay?**

**Kairi: Yeah I'm fine, just thinking about my kiss with Sora**

**Me: I'll try my best with the romantics Kairi**

**Roxas:*tries to sneak away with all the Sea Salt Ice cream***

**Sora: Kingdom, Roxas is trying to steal all the sea salt ice cream**

**Me: ROXAS! GET BACK HERE!**

**Roxas: THEIR ALL MINE! *runs away***

**Me: GET BACK HERE! *chases Roxas and tackles him to the ground***

**Sora: Well, in the mean time shout outs to ones who reviewed from the last chapter, and couple chapters before.**

_**SHOUT OUTS:**_

**Angelic Warrior-Chapter 6: Thank you, I'm glad you thought it was cute, and yeah Kairi isn't useless, I can't wait for KH3 then she'll come out of the sidelines.**

**Angelic Warrior-Chapter 5: I WILL WRITE ON!**

**LightzMusic22-Chapter 5: Xeha-fart hahahahahahahaha, yeah I just watched a video of someone reviewing the secret ending of KH2 Birth By Sleep scene, and said: "AND A BALD MAN" when it showed Xehanort, and I always called him Bald Man since then, and I want to cut off his head off, and now I'm calling Ven Ven-Ven because of you**

**Antex-The Legendary Zoroark- Chapter 5: I'm glad you think it's an amazing idea**

_**END OF SHOUT OUTS**_

**Me: Well I caught Roxas, now he's taking a time out**

**Roxas: MEEEEEHHHHHH**

**Sora: I thought I was the child**

**Me: We're all child, except Riku, he's emo**

**Riku: I'm not emo**

**Me: Well sometimes you are, too quiet and serious**

**Riku: It's just me**

**Me: Well, try and be more exciting and childish**

**Riku: no...**

**Me: YESH!**

**Riku: I'm out of here *walks away***

**Me: WAIT WE NEED YOU FOR THE FANFIC! Oh by the way readers I forgot to mention that The Capturing does have some language in it, mostly from Awzmwolf, but it's still good, so please read, I know one of you told me your checking it out, so I hope you like it, but anyway time to get Riku. *runs to get Riku* RIIIIIIIIIIIKKKKUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!**

**Sora: ummmm... we hope you enjoy**

XxXxX

"Great Aztec, we lose Kairi, now we lose Sora," Riku talked to the German Shepard, while Aztec smelled the ground trying to pick up a scent. After a few minutes, Aztecled Riku to the entrance of the Secret Place.

"You think their in there?" Riku asked Aztec, and Aztec gave a little bark for yes, and Riku nodded at the dog. Riku crawled through the entrance and told Aztec to stay behind, and Aztec did as he told. Once Riku was about to enter, he saw Sora and Kairi kissing, and smirked a little.

"So, you finally did it Sora," Riku whispered under his breath, and crawled back out of the cave, still happy his friend.

xXxXxXx

Mickey was in his throne room, pacing still thinking about what happened at Destiny Islands. Donald and Goofy were there too, and they were looking at their King in worry, as well as worrying about Sora. There was a long silence in the room, until Donald decided to speak up.

"Do you know who those two people were, and why they are after Sora?" Donald asked. Mickey stopped walking, and stood in front of his throne, and looked down at the floor.

"I'm sorry Donald... I don't know who those people were, and what they want Sora," Mickey answered in said with sad tone. Donald and Goofy looked at each other in sad and worried faces, then faced the marbled floor. Mickey looked at his friends, then looked back at the floor as well. Suddenly, Mickey thought of something.

"Fellas, I'm gonna go to Master Yen Sid, and ask him about this he probably got an idea of what's going on," Mickey explained as he started to run across the room. Once Mickey was at the door, he stopped and looked back at Donald and Goofy, who had surprised faces on. Mickey gave them a firm look and confidant nod, then Donald and Goofy understood and did the same, and saluted back at their King. With that Mickey left, and flew off on the Gummi Ship to the Mysterious Tower.

xXxXxXx

Sora and Kairi were trapped in their kiss, until finally after about 5 minutes, they broke apart. Sora and Kairi looked at each other with satisfied and overjoyed smiles.

"Wow..." they whispered in union. Sora and Kairi looked at each other for about half a minute, then they finally realized that everyone was waiting for them.

"I guess we should go back out," Sora said as he got up, and offered Kairi his hand.

"Yeah, your right," Kairi agreed, smiling up at Sora and grabbing his hand. Sora and Kairi walked toward the exit of the cave. Sora was sure Roxas would have said something about what happened, but he was just as quiet as a comedy club when the comedian told a bad joke.

"_Roxas? You there?"_ Sora called out in his head

"_Hmmm... you say something Sora?" _Roxas responded, seeming a little lost

"_Yeah, I was wondering if you were still alive in there,"_ Sora joked a little, answering Roxas

"_Yeah, I'm still alive,"_ Roxas answered with a little laugh

"_I was just wondering, because when kissed Kairi, you didn't say anything,"_ Sora explained

"_Well, you kissing Kairi made me kiss Namine,"_ Roxas told Sora

"_Oooohhh, that's why, you are just facing the same thing I did," _Sora said

"_Yep, having an empty head not thinking about anything then that kiss, but then again, your head always seems empty," _Roxas teased

"_HEY!" _Sora yelled back

"_Couldn't resist,"_ Roxas said in defense

"_Man, what can I do to get you back?" _Sora asked, but knowing his Nobody wouldn't answer that

"_I don't know, but if I did, I wouldn't tell you,"_ Roxas answered, and proving Sora's point

"_I know, I can always just lose to Riku, and no Sea Salt Ice cream," _Sora told Roxas, knowing it would have to work, and there was a long silence, and Sora realized he won.

"_Got you," _Sora said while laughing.

xXxXxXx

"Mickey, nice to finally see you again," Yen Sid told his old apprentice, and Mickey nodded.

"Nice to see you again master, but I came here to ask you something," Mickey exclaimed, and Yen Sid nodded, and stroked his long gray beard.

"Then you can tell me whatever you want to tell," Yen Sid told Mickey, and Mickey nodded. Mickey explained the whole incident at Destiny Islands, after Sora and Riku came back from fighting Xemnas, and Yen Sid took a deep breath, and closed his eyes, thinking what it could be. Finally, Yen Sid opened his eyes, and summoned a big book, and it looked very old and ancient.

"Mickey have I ever told you about the Legend of the two chosen to open the doors to Darkness and Light?" Yen Sid answered as he brought the book to face Mickey.

"No, well... I don't think so.." Mickey said while shaking his head,"Isn't it about one heart being filled with just pure Darkness, and another being filled with just pure Light, and they will open the door to Light and Darkness?" Mickey asked.

"Indeed it is Mickey," Yen Sid answered. Mickey was confused why Yen Sid was bringing this up, until he realized this might be the reason he was looking for.

"So this is why those people are after Sora?" Mickey asked, and Yen Sid nodded, but Mickey was still confused about why this concerned Sora, so his crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

"But, why would they want Sora, it's not like he has a pure heart of light or dark because he has to much light, but also he has darkness because he turned into a heartless," Mickey explained, and Yen Sid closed his eyes and had his hands in his lap, thinking about it as well.

"Indeed Mickey, if Sora was the one to open either of the doors, I would have sensed it, but I didn't, but maybe Sora could lead to the one that will open the door to light," Yen Sid explained

"Why would you think that?" Mickey asked, opening his eyes and uncrossing his arms, and looked up at his old master.

"Because Mickey, I do sense a connection with Sora and the one chosen to open the door," Yen Sid answered

xXxXxXx

"ABOUT TIME YOU SHOWED UP!" Xia yelled over at Sora and Kairi as they came out of the secret cave.

"Hehehe," Sora laughed a little scratching the back of his head blushing,"Sorry we where.. um.. a bit busy," Sora apologized, and Riku walked over, and playfully pushed Sora, and Sora didn't expect it, so he lost his balance a little and shot a glare up at Riku.

"Too busy alright," Riku commented, and Sora continued to glare at him even more. Riku just rolled his eyes and pushed Sora's face away from facing him.

"Hey, stop it!" Sora yelled back at Riku, but smiling a little, and everyone else just laughed.

"Just wait until I beat you in the spare battle!" Sora yelled at his childhood friend

"Yeah, you wish," Riku said as he walked away, and Sora just gave him a glare while smiling.

"I got an idea, lets start now!" Sora yelled out as he jumped at Riku and tackled him to the ground.

"Hey!" Riku yelled back in frustration, but also playful, and Riku rolled away from Sora and got up, while summoning his Keyblade. Sora laughed and shot up, while summoning his Keyblade as well.

"LETS GO RIKU, JUST LIKE OLD TIMES!" Sora screamed over at Riku, and Riku smiled. Sora and Riku charged at each other, Keyblades held high in the air, and they clashed, sending a little force to blow from the crash.

"You sure you can beat me Sora? You might have gotten stronger, but so have I," Riku told Sora, and Sora just smirked.

"I beat you when possessed by Ansem, I'm sure I can beat you when your not," Sora answered, and Riku smirked, not caring how Sora brought up Ansem.

"We'll see," Riku said under his breath, and the two pushed each other back. Riku charged at Sora and tried to knock his footing off, but Sora jumped up. Sora was about 10 feet in the air, and came down at Riku, but Riku got out of the way just before Sora could strike him down. Riku ran at Sora again, and swung his Keyblade furiously at Sora, but Sora was quick and dodged every swipe. Riku lifted his Keyblade up and was about to hit Sora, but Sora jumped back into the ocean, and dodged Riku's blow, and Kairi came down to the beach and sat down, watching them. Riku charged at Sora still as he was jumping back **(****Look up ****Just Like Old Times by cchuans1, but their older)**. Sora landed in the water, but Riku was still coming at him. Sora knew he had to think quick, and thankfully Roxas, gave him and idea.

"_Freeze the water under him with Blizzard!" _Roxas yelled out, and Sora quickly aimed his Kingdom Key at the water, and shot Blizzard, freezing Riku in his place. Riku gasped at this and looked down at his feet, but soon enough smirked, and looked back up at Sora.

"Come on Sora! You got to think of a better idea then this!" Riku yelled over, but Sora just laughed. Riku looked at Sora confused.

"Well, it's meant to distract you!" Sora yelled back, and he jumped up on the little island with the Paopu Tree, and high fived Xia, who was sitting on the tree, Aztec just barked supporting Sora. Sora back flipped, ready to strike Riku. Riku gasped, and he quickly used Dark Firaga to melt the ice, and was about to put his Keyblade up to block Sora, but Sora hit him before he could. Riku fell in the water, and shot up right away while Sora was laughing, and Riku smirked knowing Sora was letting his guard down, and charged at him.

"_SORA!" _Roxas yelled

"SORA! WATCH OUT!" Kairi yelled out as well, but it was to late and Sora was knocked back.

"AGH! OWW!" Sora yelled, while pouting a little **(Oh Sora.. what? You know it's cute when he pouts)**.

"_Nice.." _Roxas commented

"_Shut up.." _ Sora _said, "Maybe you could help out?"_

"_You mean, two Keyblades?" _Roxas asked, with a little amusement in the tone of his voice.

"_Exactly," _Sora answered and he charged at Riku and he got ready, but Sora did something else. Sora summoned a second Keyblade, The Oathkeeper, and changed the Kingdom Key to the Oblivion, and jumped high in the air, twirling his Keyblades, and came down with a bright aura surrounding him, and had his two Keyblades face Riku. Riku was so surprised that he didn't think of getting out of the way. Sora finished the blow, a bright glow shined blinding everybody, so everybody closed their eyes, and brought their hands up shielding the light. Once the light faded, everyone saw Sora out of breath, his hands on his knees while sweating, and he stood over Riku who was laying on the ground, but alive. Riku was out of breath, but not as much as Sora. Riku looked up at Sora, and Sora looked down at Riku, and they both snickered, soon enough they broke out into a laugh.

"Hahaha, nice job Sora, you finally beat me, in a fair fight," Riku said still laughing a bit, and Sora just stood up and put his hands behind his head, doing his regular big goofy smile.

"Well, it wasn't actually fair, I used two Keyblades, and had some help from someone close," Sora explained, and Riku stood up.

"So, you mean Roxas?" Riku remarked, his hands on his hips. Sora just laughed even more.

"Yep!" Sora answered, and everyone came over to the two.

"Sora!" Xia yelled as she jumped up onto Sora's back.

"Whoa!" Sora cried out, tumbling forward a little, but he smiled and laughed, and everyone else laughed.

xXxXxXx

Soon enough everyone except Sora, Riku, and Kairi went back to the main island, Selphie helped bring Xia and Aztec home for Sora. Sora, Riku, and Kairi were all having Sea Salt Ice Cream on the Paopu Tree, during the sunset. Sora felt a tear come down his cheek, knowing it's Roxas.

"_Just like the old times Roxas,"_ Sora called out to Roxas

"_Yeah, Sea Salt Ice Cream during the sunset, just missing the Clock tower," _Roxas claimed, and Sora just giggled. Riku finished his Ice Cream, but Sora and Kairi still had to eat more, and Riku smirked. Riku got up from leaning on the tree, and started to walk away.

"Riku!" Sora yelled over, but Riku just continued walking.

"I'll just see you when you get home Sora, and see you tomorrow Kairi!" Riku called back waving his hand back at them still walking away.

"But..." Sora whispered under his breath, but sighed in defeat,"Alright see you home!" Sora yelled back.

"Bye Riku! See you tomorrow!" Kairi yelled back as well, waving her hand. Sora and Kairi watched Riku sail off on his raft. Sora looked at Kairi, who was almost done with her ice cream, then up at the Paopu fruits on the tree.

"_Come on Sora! You can do it! You done with your ice cream, and she's almost done with hers!" _Roxas yelled through Sora's head.

"_Come on Kairi! Hurry up and eat your ice cream! Sora might share a Paopu Fruit with you!" _Namine yelled through Kairi's head.

"_Get real Namine," _Kairi remarked

"_Well, it looks like he's thinking about it,"_ Namine said, and Kairi looked over to Sora and saw him looking at the fruits. Sora felt like Kairi was watching him so he turned to see her, but Kairi faced back at the sea without him noticing. Kairi had a few more bites of her ice cream, and she finished it, and Sora just looked at the Paopu Fruits. Suddenly there was a cold breeze, and Kairi shivered. Sora saw this and decided to take of his coat and put it on Kairi. Kairi was surprised, and she blushed while Sora smiled at her **(Look up SoKai 2013-Goodbye Summer by kh2-freakkk. I know their not sitting on the Paopu Tree in this picture, but still it's were this is from)**. Sora put his hands back on his legs, and sighed. Finally, Sora made up his mind, and he climbed up the tree and picked a Paopu Fruit off, and he climbed back down. Kairi looked at Sora and the fruit with wide eyes.

"Kairi, you already know I love you, but..." Sora started looking at the fruit,".. I love you more then any other crush love, I would do anything for you, I gave up my heart for you, I traveled all the worlds to find you twice, I told Saix from Organization XIII to take me to the Realm of Darkness for you, I would even go with those guys who are after me to protect you," Sora explained, not taking his eys off the fruit. Kairi stared at Sora with wide eyes, blushing as red as a tomato, and also getting some tears in her eyes, all from what Sora just told her.

"Sora..." Kairi spoke under her breath, not knowing what else to say. Sora looked up at Kairi with some tears in his eyes as well.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you Kairi.." Sora started once again, and he began to bring the fruit up between them,"... will you share this Paopu Fruit with me?" Sora finally asked. Kairi was left with nothing to say, she just looked at Sora and the fruit with wide eyes Finally, Kairi smiled one of the biggest smiles she ever had.

"Yes.." Kairi said under her breath, and Sora heard her and widened his eyes.

"Really...?" Sora asked, and Kairi nodded frantically

"Yes... Yes.. Yes. YES! YES SORA YES!" Kairi yelled out, and Sora just smiled, that's all he felt like he could do, and Kairi hugged him. After Kairi hugged Sora, Sora brought the Paopu Fruit between their heads, and they looked at each other.

"Ready?" Sora asked, and Kairi nodded.

"Yeah.. you?" Kairi asked as well, and Sora nodded.

"Yeah.. alright on three..." Sora started

"Two..." Kairi continued

"One.." they both finished in union, and they both took a bite of the fruit. The Paopu Fruit had a nice tasty sweet to it, Sora and Kairi barely noticed how close their lips were getting close together as they ate more and more of the fruit, Finally, Their lips touched, and they joined together in another long passionate kiss. When they finally broke apart, all they could do was smile, and the sun went down. Sora and Kairi both off the side ways tree, and walked towards their rafts. Little did the new destined couple knew, a dark figure was watching them, smiling.

"You'll do anything for her Sora? Then lets see you do it, it'll be fun causing pain," The figure smirked and disappeared in the darkness.

XxXxX

**Me: I'm tired..**

**Roxas: Then go to bed, it's 10:30 P.M. on school night and you have to get up at like 4:30 A.M. in the morning.**

**Me: I know, but I had to do this chapter for my readers**

**Sora: Yeah Roxas..**

**Roxas: You taking her side and not your other half's**

**Me: Can I just say that I feel like I made Sora do a marriage proposal to Kairi**

**Kairi: I found it pretty romantic**

**Me: Well, it's up to my readers, by the way guys I hope you did like this chapter, also I wan to say that Awzmwolf made the rest of the bad guys, and one is a ma that is call Sven and acts like a cat, he even has his own master, a guy named Kevin who doesn't like to keep his shirt on, so Awzmwolf called him a stripper, also in the nest chapter in our fanfiction The Capturing, VEN-VEN COMES IN! YEAH! But, she'll post it up the next time she goes to her Grandma's, and I don't know when that will be. Also, if your wondering what happened to Riku, I caught him, and tied him up, and now he's sleeping**

**Riku: *snore* **

**Sora: and I think we should do the same**

**Roxas&Kairi: Yeah**

**Me: BUT I'M NOT TIRED**

**Roxas: Yeah because you just had a Pepsi, and it's... 10:40 P.M. NOW!**

**Sora: You also, just said that you were tired**

**All: TIME TO GO TO BED K!**

**Me: BUT I DON'T WANT TO! *gets dragged away by everyone to bed***


	8. Chapter 8

**K: Hello again readers, or Awzms, that's what me and Awzmwolf like to call you guys. Sorry for not updating again in a while, but school, being lazy, writers block, and working with my DeviantART account I made, I like have nothing about Kingdom Hearts on it though, mostly because I can't draw humans worth for-**

**Sora: DON'T SAY IT!**

**K: Okay okay, sorry I was about to say the s word.**

**Kairi: Should we move onto the shout outs now.**

**K: Yes we should Kairi, thanks for reminding me. These shout outs are all for the ones who reviewed in the last chapter.**

_**SHOUT OUTS:**_

**Antex-The Legendary Zoroark- Thanks, I like that you love the moments with Sora and Kairi, I try my best with romantics because I'm not a big fan of Romantic stuff like all girls should, I just like a couple, but still THANK YOU!**

**LightzMusic22-I kept singing that Peanut Butter Pepsi Time that you made after I saw that, I went to school the next day and kept singing it, some of my friends looked at me like "WTF is wrong with you?" or they just laughed. Yeah, I actually do love Riku a bit for his emo personality, it kinda makes me want to hug him. **

**Angelic Warrior- Yeah, I guess he can actually be exciting, but can act emo I think, but I kinda love it. Yeah, this dark figure won't rip apart Sokai, SOKAI FOREVER!**

_**END OF SHPUT OUTS:**_

**Riku: So sometimes you want to hug me..?**

**K: From what all you go through, I'm a softie.**

**Riku: okay...**

**K: mostly what I hate about you is beating me all the time in Kingdom Hearts 1, I can be a sore loser sometimes in video games.**

**Roxas: sometimes?**

**K: Okay maybe a lot, but I just get sucked into games so much sometimes when I play them, so I can over react.**

**Ven: Are we going to get this chapter on or not?**

**K: VEN!? YOU CAN'T BE HERE YET YOU GOT TO GO! pushes Ven toward the door**

**Ven: Sorry, just no one was saying it so I did.**

**K: Just go before I get the fan girls to sick on you, and you know I hate hurting you, Sora, Roxas, or any person I like, NOW GO!**

**Ven: Okay okay, I'm going.**

**Sora: Okay... ENJOY!**

**K: Wow, this took most of the first page.**

XxXxX

"Come on Kairi, I can't leave you to walk home alone at night!" Sora protested against Kairi once again. While on the boat ride back to the Main Island, Sora and Kairi started arguing about Sora taking Kairi home or not.

"No Sora! You can't be left alone either, those creeps after you might get you while your alone at night! I'm not taking that risk!" Kairi yelled back. Sora just faced his head down, until he just thought of an idea.

"Then lets just go to my house and get Riku, then he'll come with, and after we bring you home, he can walk back home with me!" Sora explained, Kairi just looked at him and thought for a minute, but she soon enough sighed in defeat.

"Okay Sora, lets go Riku," Kairi said

"You don't really have to walk to his house," a voice said behind them. Sora and Kairi jumped a bit in surprise and turned around to see Riku walking up to them.

"Riku!" Sora yelled and ran up to his best friend, Kairi just stayed behind.

"So how'd it go go Sora?" Riku whispered to Sora, so Kairi wouldn't hear.

"What do you mean?" Sora whispered back, starting to blush a bit. Riku smirked a bit seeing Sora starting to blush.

"Come on, you know what I'm talking about," Riku whispered once more, and Sora just gave a sigh, and lowered his eyes looking at the sand.

"Well I shared a Paopu fruit with her," Sora told Riku under is breathe.

"About time," Riku stated, Sora's eyes shot right back up and faced Riku.

"Wha-" Sora was about to say something but Riku cut him off

"Come on Sora, your like reading an open book, it's been obvious to me since the first time you met her that you love her," Riku explained, Sora just sighed in defeat and smiled a little bit nervously to his best friend. Riku chuckled and patted Sora on the shoulder,"Come on let's take Kairi home," Riku said as he began to walk past Sora and to Kairi. Sora turned around and ran up to catch his friends. While in the distance a figure was watching them, and is surrounded by a green glow, with blond spiky hair, and wore some armor on it's shoulder. Sora felt like they were being watched though, so he stopped walking and turned around, but the figure disappeared before Sora could see it. Sora stared over where the figure was for a minute until Riku called out to him.

"Sora come on!" Riku called over, and Sora turned his head to see Riku and Kairi waiting for him. Sora turned back for a moment, then he turned back around and caught up with his friends.

"_You sure have been getting the feeling of being watched a lot lately," _Roxas spoke out

"_Yeah, mostly I feel a dark essence watching me, but..." _Sora said, but stopped and there was a silence between the two.

"_but... what?" _Roxas asked

"_This time was different," _Sora finished

"_Yeah, this time it felt kinda... a light essence," _Roxas claimed

"_Yeah," _Sora agreed

"_I wonder what it is," _Roxas wondered

"_I don't know Roxas, but I feel like getting to the bottom of this, especially with these weird dreams I've been having,"_ Sora claimed

"_Yeah, they sure have been strange," _Roxas commented

"_I just wonder what they could mean, I feel like I' trying to be told something," _Sora wondered, and there was a little silence between them, until Roxas said something once again.

"_Hey we're here," _Roxas said, and Sora snapped out of his thoughts and found himself in front of the Mayor's house with Riku and Kairi.

"Well goodnight Kairi, I'll see you tomorrow," Riku said and Kairi nodded, and Riku stepped away as Sora walked up to Kairi.

"Goodnight Kairi," Sora spoke with a yawn, and Kairi giggled.

"Yeah, goodnight you lazy bum, oh by the way, school's tomorrow," Kairi pointed out, and knocked Sora out of his tired thinking.

"WHA-MMPH!" Sora was about to yell at the top of his lungs, but Kairi covered his mouth with her hand.

"shhhhh, Sora! Don't wake anybody up!" Kari yelled in a harsh whisper, and Sora nodded and Kairi removed her hand from his mouth.

"Goodnight Sora, love you," Kairi said and gave him a little peck on the cheek. Sora just blushed and put his hand up to his cheek, drawing a little smile to his cheek.

"Goodnight Kairi, I love you too," Sora said as he removed his hand from his cheek and gave Kairi a hug, and after the hug Sora gave Kairi and quick kiss on the lips,"See you tomorrow Kai."

Kairi nodded and went into her house, and closed the door, locking it. Sora just smiled and turned around to see Riku waiting at the end of the lawn, seeming to be in his own world, making Sora think he didn't see what just happened between Kairi and him. Sora walked over to Riku and Riku smiled at him, Sora knew by that smile he actually did see. Riku chuckled and gave Sora a little push while nuzzling his hair. Sora laughed and broke free from Riku, and they started o walk away. The same figure that was watching from earlier, showed up once again as Sora and Riku walked off.

"_Brother..." _the figure spoke out in a little whisper, and disappeared once again.

xXxXxXx

Sora and Riku finally reached Sora's house and walked in, seeing Mrs. Hikari made dinner. Sora smiled and immediately ran to the table and sat down next to Xia, who was giggled a little. Riku rolled his eyes, and closed the door.

"So how was your day Sora? Did you have fun with all your friends?" Sora's mom asked as she set the food on the table, showing it was mashed potatoes and gravy, with some corn and green beans, with ham. Sora's mouth was basically drooling, this was one of his mom's specialties.

"Yeah, it was great! Now lets eat!" Sora yelled a bit, excited to dig in to the food. Mrs. Hikari giggled and smiled at her son, and Xia was laughing, while Riku was just silent and rolled his eyes while smiling. Soon enough, after Aztec was fed they all dug into their food. Sora finished his first, but right after he finished he had seconds, he really loved his mom's cooking, and what he did today made him work up an appetite. After Dinner everyone went to bed, Sora helped his mom put Xia to bed, and said goodnight to her, then he went to bed himself with Riku and Aztec already waiting for him. After they all got in their pajamas they got in their beds.

"Goodnight Sora and Aztec," Riku said as he fell asleep in his bed that Sora's mom got out for him tonight, and Aztec was sleeping in his own bed.

"Goodnight Riku, goodnight Aztec," Sora said as well before he turned of the light. Riku and Aztec fell asleep almost instantly, but Sora had trouble trying to fall asleep, he couldn't help it, he didn't really want to have one of those dreams again, but he became very tired, and his eyes were starting to get really heavy, he tried to keep them open, but the darkness took over him and he fell into another deep sleep.

xXxXxXx

_There was a man with black hair, spiked with a mixture between Sora's and Roxas's, wearing big black baggy pants, like Sora's, and a white coat with a blue outline, and had black checkered squares on it like Roxas. He also had gray belts around his pants, and had a strap with a heart with angel wings coming out of it with the same crown insignia as Sora's crown in the middle. He also had what looked like armor under his coat and black shirt, that was gold and blue. A women that looked exactly like Sora's mom holding a baby in a green clothe, was next to him. They both smiled down hopefully at the baby boy._

"_His name is Ventus," The man said_

"_**Ventus..." **a voice said, and he was repeated into an echo. _

_The Scene changed and it showed a five year old boy with blond spiky hair, and was swinging a little wood keyblade, until the same man walked up to him, and summoned a keyblade of his own. It was silver with blue, gold, green, and red highlights around it, seeming to glow. The guard were white angelic demonic wings, with the chain the same heart symbol as he was wearing. The man held the blade in front of the boy, and spoke:_

"_My son, in the future you will travel to new places, outside this little world, is a much bigger one. So in your hand take this key. So long as you have the makings. The through this simple act of taking. It's wielder you shall one day be, and you will find me my son. So long as you champion the ones you love." The boy smiled brightly at the man, who was apparently his father, and took a hold of the golden handle, then there was a bright light blinding everything._

_Once again, the scene changed and showed the same buy, but looked about nine years old this time, and was standing with his father, and the same women, who was putting her hand over her stomach while looking down at it. The women soon enough looked up at the man and smiled, and spoke one thing._

"_I'm pregnant, Sontax," the women spoke and Sontax smiled at the women and hugged her. After they broke out of their hug._

"_That's great Elena!" Sontax spoke in joy, and he looked down at the boy, and walked over and threw the boy in the air. The boy laughed and he fell, but caught by his father._

"_Hear that Ven you're having a baby brother or sister!" Sontax told the boy, and the boy laughed._

"_**Sontax, Elena..." ** the voice spoke once again, with an echo._

_The scene again, and it was greeted by screams in a room while Sontax was pacing outside with the boy Ven, and they both looked very worried. Soon enough he screams stopped, and Sontax and Ven looked at each other, and a doctor came out holding a little baby wrapped up in a blue clothe._

"_It's a boy sir!" the doctor yelled holding the baby boy out to it's father. Sontax smiled hopefully at the baby and took a hold of it._

"_You may see Elena sir Sontax," the doctor spoke as he moved, and Sontax and Ven entered the room. Sontax walked up to Elena, who was laying down in the bed resting, and sat by her with the baby in his arms and Ven next to him._

"_What shall we call our new baby boy Elena?" Sontax asked sweetly to his wife, and Elena took hold of the baby. The baby boy opened his eyes, showing they were a beautiful blue orbs, like they sky, and looked over to the window, that showed the beautiful blue sky, and smiled while giggling. Elena and Sontax smiled and giggled a little as well._

"_His name is-" Elena was speaking, but was cut off, and everything froze, and shattered into pieces like glass. Sora was watching the whole thing and once everything shattered he was confused. IN the darkness a black cloaked man appeared his back facing Sora._

"_Huh?" Sora did, and the man started to turn his head to Sora, but suddenly Sora was blown back by a strange darkness, and Sora yelled._

xXxXxXx

Sora woke up with a start screaming, and shot his eyes wide open, and sweating dripping from his head. Sora was panting in deep breathes. Once Sora caught his breathe he looked out window, and saw the sun was up and shining. Sora turned to his clock and noticed it was 7:30 a.m. Sora sighed and swung his legs over the bed, and his bare feet reaching the floor, but he didn't get up, he just looked down, and still thought about his dream. Then he thought back to that women Elena.

"Elena.. that's my mom's name..." Sora said under his breathe, wondering about his dream.

"Sora honey! Time to get up! You have to get to school!" Elena yelled from downstairs. Sora sighed and got up, and got ready for school.

XxXxX

**K: So what do you think of this chapter?**

**Sora: I find that you trying to mindf- **

**K: HEY! DON'T SAY IT SORA!**

**Roxas: Well, I think the readers are smart enough to know what's going on**

**K: Yeah yeah, but I can't say it**

**Kairi: This conversation might give away things.**

**K: Oh, you're right Kairi we better shut-up, but yeah, I would write more but it's a school night, I don't have to be dragged back to bed again don't worry, it's just 9:00 and I have late start tomorrow. I FORGET TO MENTION! DID YOU HEAR ABOUT KH 2.5, AND THE SECOND TRAILER OF KINGDOM HEARTS III! IT'S SO AMZING! I BASICALLY DIED! I'm also listening to music while I'm writing this and it just changed to _When can I see you again _by Owl City, I LOVE THIS SONG WWWWOOOOOOOHHHHHHOOOOOOOOO! *dances***

**Ven: Hey, since she's busy with that I can say the final stuff. If you guys enjoyed don't forget to leave a Review for more chapters, and the next-**

**K: NOW PEWDIEPIE MUSIC WWWWOOOOOHHHHOOOOO!**

**Ven: Anyway, the next chapter, will show how great Sora is a big brother to Xia, also in the Capturing, Awzmwolf just posted up chapter 15, and it shows ME! Which there seems to be a couple of fan girls of mine reading this judging by some reviews.**

**K: NOW I"M LISTENING TO UNTOUCHED! I LOVE THIS ONG TOO, IT FITS YOU SORA AND KAIRI!**

**Kairi: Yeah, it actually does fit us Sora**

**Sora: Yeah it does**

**Riku: Also sometime K will go up to her mom's so she won't be able to write for a bit**

**K: Yeah, to ride horses! I love horses! I also can't wait to Halloween, I'm dressing up as a Heartless, and going trick or Treating with Awzmwolf as a Heartless! I might 16 but I'm a child, and I want candy X3! I think I'll say "Trick or Heart!" at every house**

**Riku: Yeah, you sure are a child**

**K: MEEEHH**

**Ven: Review if you want more!**


	9. Chapter 9

**K: Barrels are evil...**

**Sora: What?**

**K: Barrels are evil**

**All:?**

**K: I'm listening to Pewdiepie music making me in a Pewdiepie mood okay.**

**Sora: Oh that guy, he's funny**

**Roxas: Yeah, he played like 5 videos of playing the first Kingdom Hearts game**

**K: I wonder if Pewds will ever continue it has been forever, they were around in March**

**Ven: Lets do the shout outs for the last chapter!**

**K: Ven! Oh forget it, your staying in these, cause your not giving up are you**

**Ven: Nope**

**K: Okay here's the shout outs**

_**SHOUT OUTS**_

**Angelic Warrior- YAY! I really love Ven, I think you fan girls might kill me though if I put anything about us together, wait.. forget I said that ummm... don't kill me. Also I checked out that Game Xplain on Youtube, he's pretty good.**

**The Unknowing Herald- Yeah Sora should be, but I'm not going to let him, and the antagonists are coming back, their planning of things, they might show up in the chapter after this one or the chapter after the chapter after this one, try saying that 5 times fast.**

**Wanli8970- Yeah, I'm going to have them go to Berk, but sorry I uhh... I'm going to have Sora train a Dragon, but not a Whispering Death though, sorry, but I'll have someone have a Whispering Death though, and I'll let you choose if it should be good or bad guy, I just already have a dragon set for Sora to train.**

_**END OF AHOUT OUTS**_

**Sora: If green left the grass on the other side~**

**Kairi: I would make like a tree and leave~**

**Sora: But if I reached for your hand, would your eyes get wide?~**

**Kairi: Who knew the other side could be so green?~**

**K: I know those lyrics, Honey and the Bee by Owl City**

**Riku: Of course you know your typing it**

**K: Grrrr, I think we should stop talking now**

**Ven: Okay, We hope you guys enjoy**

**XxXxX**

Sora really didn't want to go to school, especially from losing two years from it. Sora just sighed and got out of his pajamas and dressed in his school uniform that his mom got in the size he was in now, while he spent time with all his friends yesterday. He put on his white collar shirt, blue plated pants, and tied on his blue plated tie. Sora put on his shoes last, and after he did he looked at Aztec who just woke up. Aztec gave a big yawn with a little wine following, and he looked at Sora and gave a little bark, Sora chuckled.

"Good morning to you too Aztec," Sora said as he patted his dog's head. Aztec just smiled while sticking his tongue out. Sora walked out of his room with Aztec right behind him, and came downstairs to see Xia just eating Fruit loops, and Riku eating some pancakes.

"Hey Sora, there's some Frosted Flakes for you in the covert," Riku told Sora. Sora nodded and walked to the covert, getting out the Frosted Flakes and filling up a bowl, while Elena poured some food in Aztec's bowl.

"You ready to go back to school Sora! I'm in 5th grade now! I hope now that your back, I'll stop being bullied by those two boys, remember Ricky and Alfred," Xia said excited, but saddened her tone when she pointed out she was being bullied. Sora was drinking some apple juice, but when Xia said she was being bullied by those two boys, made him do a spit take, making a whole mess.

"SORA!" Elena screamed

"Sorry Mom! I'll clean it up!" Sora exclaimed, Elena just sighed

"It's okay Sora, I know you should be surprised that she's still being bullied. I went to the principal about it multiple times and she keeps saying everything is under control, but Xia still came home with some bruises and scraps," Elena explained, making Sora furious as well as Riku, he always found Xia as a little sister along with Kairi.

"Luckily, I informed this to her boss, and this year there is a new principle, but I don't know if it'll change anything," Sora looked at his little sister, and saw a little her a little scared.

"Well, I'll make sure it won't happen again! They bullied you for too long!" Sora claimed pounding his fist on his chest, determined to protect his little sister.

"But what about their big brothers, when ever you protected me, before you left, they always got their big brothers to beat you up," Xia reminded Sora, worried, but Sora chuckled.

"Xia, I told you what I've been through for the past, and from all that, I'm sure I'll be able to handle them, besides, you might have forgotten about this," Sora explained, and he held out his hand and summoned his keyblade, giving his sister a warm smile.

"O-okay," Xia said

"Okay, the bus will be here soon, so you three better hurry up," Elena pointed, and they all nodded and went to brush their teeth, get their back packs, and they finally left.

Sora and Riku dropped Xia at her elementary, and made sure those two boys didn't pick on her, but they never saw them, but Sora still had the feeling they were their. After they dropped off Xia, they walked over to their bus stop and met up with Kairi. Once the bus arrived, everyone got on, with Tidus sitting with Wakka, Kairi sitting with Selphie, and Sora and Riku sat together. Sora sat near the window, and while everyone was talking, Sora just stared out into space through the window, thinking about that dream. Riku and Kairi noticed Sora, and they looked at each other worried.

"Riku... is Sora okay?" Kairi asked in a whisper, making sure Sora didn't hear, but it looked like he was too busy staring out into space.

"I don't know... but I'm worried too Kairi, he seems to be having these nightmares lately," Riku whispered back.

"What do you mean?"

"Every night, I wake up sometimes, and I notice him shaking and talking like he's scared in his sleep"

"Really?... Sora..." Kairi looked at Sora with a worried and saddened look.

Once the bus arrived at the school they all got off, and Sora was still quite. Sora and Riku went to the principle's office and spoke to her, and she said she'll still put them in the same grade with Kairi, because she knew they're smart boys, and Sora's mom called and basically told them where they have been, luckily not everything though. All day though Sora was spaced out, trying to weave together the pieces from his dreams. Sora knew that all of his dreams had to be connected with each other, but he had a hard time trying to put them together, and why all of it felt so familiar with him, along with the boy named Ventus, and the women who was just like his mom. Sora thought for a moment that women would be his mom, but he saw her die, so it couldn't have been, but it still made him wonder. Finally after school, Sora, Riku, and Kairi all got on the bus and rode back. After the bus dropped them off, they all went home to change back into their regular clothes. Sora changed and walked to Xia's elementary school with Aztec with him so he wouldn't be alone. Once Sora was there the bell rang, and all the kids ran out, Xia came out sprinting.

"Hurry Sora! Lets go before they come!" Xia exclaimed grabbing her brother's arm and pulling him, but Sora made her stop.

"Relax Xia, I'm here, there's no need to rush," Sora comforted Xia with a calm and nice voice with a warm smile.

"O-okay"

"Okay, here lets go get some Ice cream," Sora said while he held out his hand to Xia

"Sea Salt Ice Cream!"

"Yeah, sure Sea Salt Ice Cream, you remind me of my nobody," Sora said, and Xia giggled.

"_HEY!" _Roxas yelled out

"_Hey, you know you're crazy for Sea Salt Ice Cream, and so she reminded me of you," _Sora responded

"_... fine, I guess you're right"_

Xia grabbed Sora's hand and they walked over to the Ice cream shop, little do they know, two boys watched and followed them. It didn't even take long for them to get to the Ice cream shop.

"Two Sea Salt Ice cream please," Sora ordered

"Okay, that will be 10 munny," The cashier told Sora

"Here you go," Sora said as he pulled out ten munny out of his pocket and gave it to the cashier, then the cashier gave two Sea Salt Ice creams to Sora and Xia, and they walked out.

"Thank you!" both Sora and Xia thanked as they walked out of the shop. Aztec was waiting outside, and once Sora and Xia walked out, Aztec saw the Ice cream and he jumped up while wagging his tail furiously.

"Sorry Aztec, these are meant for me and Xia," Sora told Aztec, but Aztec didn't take no for an answer, and tried to grab Sora's Ice cream, but Sora kept moving it away. Unfortunately, Aztec finally grabbed the Ice cream and began eating it, but Sora just sighed.

"Oh well, I have enough munny to get another one, I'll be right back Xia," Sora said as he went back into the shop.

"Okay," Xia replied, and Xia walked up to a bench and sat on while she took some bites out of her Ice cream. Once Xia was about to take another bite, something flew towards her, and hit the Ice cream out of her hands. Xia gasped and Aztec noticed the Ice cream that landed next to the Ice cream and sniffed the air, once he did he turned around and growled. Xia turned her head to where Aztec was facing and saw two boys. The first one had brown curly hair with a black baseball hat, and we wore a red T-shirt, and baggy dark blue jeans, with red and black tennis shoes on, and he had dark brown eyes. The second boy had dirty blond hair, with his bangs spiked up, and he wore a dark blue long sleeve shirt, with black baggy jeans with some patches on, with blue and back tennis shoes, and he had dark blue eyes. The boy in the red shirt was holding some rocks, and the other was holding a slingshot. Xia gasped knowing the boy in the red shirt was Ricky, and the boy in the blue shirt was Alfred.

"Ricky! Alfred!" Xia yelled

"Hehe, that's right, we're surprised to see you out in public, usually you go strait home after school," Ricky remarked as he and Alfred walked up, Aztec barked at the boys threatening them if they came near Xia, they are dead. The two boys smirked, and Ricky gave Alfred some of the rocks he was holding. Alfred grabbed the rocks and shot multiple rocks at Aztec. Aztec gave multiple yelps of pain, while Alfred kept shooting all the rocks at him with his slingshot.

"Aztec! Leave him alone!" Xia screamed, and Alfred stopped, but Aztec was still badly hurt.

Ricky and Alfred walked up to Xia and pushed her down on the street. Xia screamed and tried to get up, but Ricky put his foot on her back, forcing her to stay on the ground, then Alfred began to shoot some rocks at Xia. Xia felt so helpless, all she could do was cry in pain, while hoping Sora would come and save her from the two boys.

xXxXxXx

Sora was buying another Sea Salt Ice cream, but all of the sudden, he heard Roxas scream multiple times in his head, giving Sora an enormous headache making Sora fall on one knee and clutch his head in pain.

"Hey son, are you alright!" the cashier exclaimed as he got out from behind the counter and crouched own next to the boy.

"Yeah yeah I'm fine don't worry sir!" Sora exclaimed

"_Roxas calm down! Tell me what's going on instead of yelling and give me an humongous headache!" _Sora yelled inside his head.

"_Oh... sorry Sora," _Roxas apologized and the headache was gone. Sora looked at the cashier gave him a nod showing he was alright.

"What was that son?" the cashier asked

"Nothing sometimes, I can have these moments, but not all the time don't worry," Sora answered reassuring the cashier that he was alright.

"Okay, as long as you are alright"

"_Okay Roxas, what was that all about?" _Sora asked

"_Look outside! It's Xia! She's in trouble!"_ Roxas yelled

"_WHAT!?"_ Sora looked out the window and saw Aztec down on the ground injured with a boy pinning his foot on Xia's back, while one was shooting some rocks at her.

"_THEM!" _Sora yelled inside and outside his head, running out the store.

xXxXxXx

Xia was crying while she was beginning to get bruises all over her from the rocks hitting her. Xia hoped someone would just come and save her. Finally, she got the answer to her prayers.

"HEY!" a voice yelled, and not just any voice, it was Sora's voice! Xia felt Ricky's foot get off her back and the rocks being shot at her stopped, so she immediately got up, and turned around to see Sora in front of her, acting as a barrier between her and the boys.

"Sora!" Xia yelled, so happy her brother came.

"Sora!?" the boys yelled in astonishment, seeing Xia's big brother here in the flesh, after being gone for two years.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Sora yelled at the boys

"W-we... uhhhh... w-we're just... uhh.." Ricky stuttered

"Beating up my sister!" Sora decided to finish for him

"Alfred shoot him!" Ricky yelled while pointing at Sora, and Alfred got ready to shoot at him. Sora just stood there. Once Alfred shot a big rock, Sora summoned his Kingdom Key, and blocked it.

"WHOA!" both of the boys yelled, astonished from the giant key Sora just summoned in midair.

"How'd you do that?!" Alfred exclaimed

"I summoned it, that simple," Sora decided to answer

"Now you better get out of here, and never hurt her again, or you'll have to deal with this," Sora told the two boys, pointing at his Keyblade.

"We.. uh... we'll.. uhh. GET OUR BROTHERS TO BEAT YOU UP!" Ricky screamed at Sora

"Fine, tell them to meet me at the play Island tomorrow after school," Sora said in a calm voice,"We'll settle things there."

"Fine! Lets go tell them Alfred!"

"Right!" with that, the two boys ran off. Once they were out of sight, Sora turned around to see Xia. Xia had bruises all over her, with some scrapes, Sora couldn't help but just curse a little under his breath, and he crouched down to Xia's height.

"Xia, what happened?"

"Alfred shot a rock at my Ice cream shooting it out of my hands! Then they started to walk up to me, but Aztec barked at them, so Alfred shot a lot of rocks at Aztec, hurting him really bad, then when I screamed at them to stop! They came up and pushed me to the ground! Then you should have seen what was happening!" Xia yelled, while bawling her eyes out in tears, Xia just couldn't help but hug her brother as tight as she could, Sora just hugged back.

"Don't worry Xia, tomorrow I'll finish this, and I will make sure nothing bad like this ever happens to you again, I promise, your one of the most important people close to me, you're my little sister," Sora told Xia reassuring her everything is fine,"I'm here for you Xia."

"Thank you Sora," then Sora and Xia stopped hugging and Sora helped wipe away her tears, then Sora got up and walked over to Aztec. Sora picked Aztec up, and he carried Aztec all the way home, while Xia followed. A dark figure was watching the two in a dark alley, witnessing everything.

"We'll just see if you can keep that promise," the figure spoke disappearing into the shadows

xXxXxXx

Once Sora, Xia, and Aztec came home, Elena called the vet for Aztec helping him heal all his wounds from the rocks that were shot at him, while Elena patched up Xia, with Sora's help of course, even Kairi took the time to come and help. After Aztec and Xia were all healed, it was 9:30 p.m., time to go to bed because it was a school night.

11:41 p.m.

The moonlight shown through Sora's room, with some wind blowing in from the window being creaked open a little, and the curtains moved with the flow of the wind, but a sudden green light flowed through the wind into the room. The little light weaved together, creating the same boy figure from the day before. He was next to Sora, and he slowly put his hand on Sora's chest, having wisps of light flow out of his hand into Sora's chest, and head. The boy figure just smiled, but not a happy smile, a sad smile. Sora's face started to show pain and fear. The figure crouched down to Sora, and said two simple words.

"_I'm sorry"_

Riku slowly opened his eyes and sat up, and he saw the figure a little out of the corner of his eye, he turned to see it, but it disappeared right before he could see it. Riku looked around scanning the room, but all he could see was Sora's messy room with Aztec sleeping, bandaged from earlier. Riku turned to Sora, and noticed him shaking, sweating, panting, and mumbling words in his sleep. Riku began to worry, but he didn't know what to do, he knew he could just try and wake Sora up, but last time Riku ever woke Sora up while having a nightmare, he got a punch in the face. Also, Riku could feel his heart tell him to let it be, have it happen. Riku was very unsure about it, but he decided to listen to his heart and let it happen, but Riku still had trouble sleeping, just letting his Best Friend have a horrible Nightmare. Before Riku closed his eyes and fall in a deep sleep, all he could hear was Sora's panting, and the breeze of the wind. The wind had couple green wisps of light pass through once again, before Sora really started to tense up from the new dream he was having.

**XxXxX**

**K: Finally done! **

**Riku: Maybe if you paid more attention to this then talking to Awzmwolf on the internet, you would have done this quicker.**

**K: Grrr... shut up**

**Ven: I'm tired can we go to bed now**

**K: Sure Ven, it looks like Sora already beat us**

**Sora:*snore***

**Kairi: Lazy bum**

**K: BTW, how was everyone's Halloween, to be honest this Halloween was the first time I ever trick or treated with friends, but anyway me and Awzmwolf went Trick or Treating together, with custom made Heartless costumes, you can check some pictures of us together on her DeviantART, she has the same name on there.**

**Ven: Also don't forget to check out the capturing if you haven't already**

**Roxas: K decided to put a link so here it is**

s/9618569/1/The-Capturing

**K: There we go**

**Ven: We hope you enjoyed this chapter**

**K: Sora wake up... HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYY!**

**Sora: WHOA! WHAT!?**

**K: You know**

**Sora: Oh yeah, Review for more!**


End file.
